


courage don't desert me

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Girl Saves Boy, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence, Slow Build, gleb is a bad dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: Modern AU fluffy Dimya ficAnya is the hero, always.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 104
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Dmitry was running late for work.

This day was off to a horrible start. He’d forgotten to set his alarm the night before, so he had overslept. There wasn’t enough time for breakfast after his rushed shower, either. Resigning to his fate and resolving to eat at work, Dmitry slid his earbuds in and left his apartment. He ran down the steps of his building with the feeling that today was not going to be his day.

Once outside, he turned his music up to drown out the chaos of New York City. He loved his city, truly, but he could only handle so much on a day like today. Shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, head bent down, he began the short journey to the restaurant where he worked. He could already imagine the lecture Vlad was going to give him for being late.

Lost in his own world, Dmitry didn’t hear the woman’s voice screaming at him from across the street. He also didn’t hear the car horn blaring at him from down the block as he went to step off the corner into the crosswalk.

Suddenly, a figure slammed into him, forcing him to fall to the ground just as the car sped by them, honking for good measure.

Temporarily stunned, it took Dmitry a moment to process what had just happened. His first thought was that he had almost been hit by a car. His second thought was that there was an incessant pounding sensation in the back of his head and a slight twinge in his side as he took a deep breath to steady himself. His final realization was that there was a body lying on top of him.

_This must be the person who saved him._

He looked up to see the most beautiful crystal blue eyes staring back at him in worry.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay? Are you hurt? Of course, you’re hurt, you were almost hit by a car! Where does it hurt the most? Oh my gosh, I’m so glad I got to you in time!” The blue eyes belonged to a petite young woman who was now kneeling beside Dmitry, frantically checking him for any injuries.

As she spoke, the pounding in Dmitry’s head grew more prominent. He became aware of more of their surroundings as well. A crowd had formed around them. The woman turned away from him to address the people and told someone to call 911.

With a groan, Dmitry tried to sit up. A hand stopped him.

“No, you need to stay down. You hit your head and you probably have a concussion. Oh, I hope the ambulance gets here soon!” Whoever this woman was, she sure talked a lot, fast, when she was flustered.

Her hand, small and warm, gently pushed his hair out of his face. When she pulled it back, there was a little blood on her thumb. Just how hard had this woman tackled him?

“Can you tell me your name? Where were you going?” This woman was asking a lot of questions. The pounding in Dmitry’s head did not like it.

“My name – my name is Dmitry. Sudayev. I was going to work.” He looked at her face again to see her smile softly.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you, Dmitry Sudayev. My name is Anya. Try to relax. Help is on the way.”

“I think the pleasure is mine, Anya. You prevented me from becoming a windshield splatter.” He really shouldn’t be making jokes right now. He was almost hit by a car! Something in him told Dmitry that Anya probably had a beautiful laugh, though.

Sure enough, she gave a quiet, tinkling laugh at his attempt at humor.

“You weren’t watching where you were going. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were a tourist or something; assuming crosswalk signs meant anything in this city.” Was she…flirting with him? Maybe Dmitry did have a concussion after all… “It’s a good thing I reached you in time. Although, I am sorry about tackling you to the ground…” Anya bit her lip in worry. As if she was somehow the reason he almost died. _Ha._

Reaching up to grab her hand, Dmitry was about to thank her when the paramedics arrived. Letting his hand fall back to his side, Dmitry made sure to keep Anya in his peripheral while the paramedics asked the same list of questions Anya had. He started to get nervous when they put him on a stretcher. He didn’t want to leave without getting to say ‘thank you’ to Anya.

Luckily, Anya seemed unwilling to leave him. She hovered as the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance – _Standard procedure, they had told him_ – and appeared to want to go with him, but the paramedics told her unless she was family she wouldn’t be able to ride along. They’d be taking him to Mount Sinai in Queens to make sure nothing was seriously injured, he heard them tell her.

With one last look at Anya - who seemed disappointed somehow - Dmitry tried to wave as the ambulance doors shut.

 _Fuck._ He was definitely going to be late for work now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have virtually no idea where this one came from. But it would NOT let me go to sleep until I wrote this short first chapter. I have no clue where it will go, but I'm excited about it! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Leave a comment below if you're feeling like it! They always make my day 💛


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dmitry & Anya are reunited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vlad ships Dimya just as hard as we do.

Dmitry really hated hospitals.

After a barrage of poking, prodding, and various tests, the doctors declared he had a mild concussion and some superficial scrapes and bruises. They were going to keep him through dinner - just to be on the safe side – but otherwise, he was fine.

_All thanks to Anya_.

He was finally left alone in his hospital room when Vlad came barging in, red-faced and worried.

“Do you _enjoy_ giving an old man a heart attack? Honestly, Dmitry. I get a phone call from a nurse saying you’ve been in an accident and then you’re not answering your own phone! What was I supposed to think?” Vlad plopped himself down in the chair next to Dmitry’s bed. He’d winded himself in his initial lecture, so he’d need to regroup before he really laid into him.

It was at this moment that Dmitry realized…he didn’t have his phone. He asked Vlad to check his jacket for it, but there was nothing there.

_Fuck._ That was going to be an annoying thing to replace.

Vlad seemed to have rested sufficiently enough to begin scolding Dmitry again for his lack of concern for Vlad’s health. Dmitry let his head fall back against the pillow and closed his eyes. If he knew Vlad - _and he did_ \- this was going to take a while.

Suddenly, there was a quiet knock at the door. Vlad paused his tirade as a strawberry blonde head peaked inside.

“Hey!” _Anya._ “So, um…so after you left, I noticed this phone on the ground and thought it might um, might be yours.” She awkwardly shuffled inside the door, still hesitant to come in. She appeared nervous; her hands fidgeting with his phone in front of her.

“Anyways, um, you had given me your name. And I, uh, I heard where they were taking you, so I thought I might bring your phone back to you. Oh! I’m not…I’m not following you; I promise. I just wanted to return your phone and make sure you were okay…” _God, she was adorable when she’s rambling._

Vlad cleared his throat to cut the silence. Dmitry realized he hadn’t said anything in response to Anya…He was still just looking at her, stupid grin plastered on his face.

“Come on in, darling, it’s alright. What was your name?” _Thank goodness for Vlad._ Dmitry wasn’t sure he was able to speak just yet. Today hardly seemed real…and now Anya was here, in front of him.

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I should’ve introduced myself. My name is Anya.” She reached her small hand out to shake Vlad’s.

“Well, Anya, it’s nice to meet you. Were you there when Dmitry was injured?”

“Vlad, Anya is the person who pushed me out of the way of the car.” Dmitry had _maybe_ neglected to share this part of the story with Vlad…

Now Vlad was looking quickly back and forth between the two of them, realization dawning on his face.

“Dmitry seems to have left out a significant portion of today’s events. Tell me, Anya, what actually happened? I feel like I might have a better chance of getting the truth from someone like you.”

_Dear God. Let this bed swallow him whole._

Giggling at the scowl now etched across Dmitry’s face, Anya described the event to Vlad. She had been across the street when the car started honking. She saw Dmitry with his head down, not paying much attention to anything. He looked up quickly to check the crosswalk sign before turning his head down again. It was then that Anya could predict what would happen. She ran across the street, paying attention to the honking coming at her, and just managed to shove Dmitry back onto the sidewalk as the car sped past.

When she finished her story, Vlad was chuckling. _This can’t be good._ “Beautiful, fast _and_ strong. Why Dmitry, it would appear that you have an angel looking out for you.”

Dmitry groaned, whether in pain from the fall or from the direction this conversation was taking, he wasn’t sure. One thought remained in his mind, though. _Anya had risked her own life to save his._

Then, Vlad’s phone beeped.

“This is Lily. I need to step outside to call her back. Can I trust that you will behave yourself while I am gone?” he said with a pointed look at Dmitry. In return, Dmitry scowled as the old man shut the door behind him.

He motioned for Anya to sit in Vlad’s now vacated chair next to him. As she handed him his phone, their fingers brushed. Dmitry felt a slight shock at the sensation. He looked up to meet her eyes again.

“How are you feeling?” she asks with a shy smile on her face. Gone was the nervousness from when she had first arrived.

“I’m fine, really. Maybe a little sore, but that’s to be expected. The doctor said I could go home around dinner time as long as my concussion symptoms don’t worsen by then. He made sure to tell me how lucky I was that that was the worst of my near-death experience. Guess I should start thanking you now?” His tone had turned teasing. Was he flirting with her? _Maybe. Who wants to know?_ “Do you prefer cards, flowers, or perhaps something grander as a token of my gratitude?”

Anya’s face flushed, and Dmitry tried to keep her from seeing his eyes following it down her neck.

“Oh, no need to thank me! I’m just glad I was in the right place at the right time.” She started fidgeting with her hands again, this time playing with her necklace. The action once again drew his attention to her neck.

Grabbing her hand in his, their eyes were serious for a moment.

“I mean it. Thank you, for what you did today. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Something flashed in Anya’s eyes. She leaned in, so that her face was hovering inches away from his own. With her own teasing smirk, eyebrow raised in challenge, she breathed, “What indeed. How about you meet me for lunch when you’re all healed up and then we can see about you _showing me your gratitude_.”

_Did the room suddenly get warmer?_ Dmitry was now feeling very warm. It was then that Vlad chose to re-enter Dmitry’s room. _Great._

“Lily sends her love, although she’s ready to give you a stern talking to about risking my he- Oh! What’s this? Did I interrupt something?” Vlad had looked up to see Anya leaning over Dmitry’s bed, their faces impossibly close. She jumped back like she’d been stung, quickly grabbing her coat and purse to leave.

Dmitry panicked. He wasn’t ready for her to leave just yet, especially without getting her contact information first. He started to say something, but stopped. Anya turned back to him once she’s reached the door.

With the same smirk as before, eyes twinkling, she said, “I’ll see you around, alright? Look both ways when you cross the street from now on?”

And then she was gone. To say that Vlad is smug would be an understatement.

Now that they were alone again, Vlad decided to add love advice to his Dmitry Lecture. Completely ignoring anything and everything the man had to say to him, Dmitry opened his phone to see he had several missed calls and texts from both Vlad and Lily, as well as one text from an unsaved number.

_Next time we meet, hopefully you won’t be at the risk of dying ;)_

Dmitry was so gone for this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING 💛


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dmitry heads home and gets some news aka I finally write a plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will probably be mostly Dmitry POV, now that I've brainstormed a bit.

“You didn’t have to help me up to my apartment, Vlad. I could’ve handled it just fine.” Dmitry was a bit exasperated with the hovering Vlad seemed intent on doing.

“Son, you were almost run over by a car today. You can stop with the macho bravado. _Anya_ isn’t around anymore.” To emphasize his point, Vlad poked Dmitry in his ribs which were still very much sore.

Hissing in pain, Dmitry went to go lay down on his couch. “If you really wanted to help me, you could start by ordering some dinner. I’m starving!” His eyes closed as he tried to get comfortable. Today had been the longest he’d had in a while.

Just as he was drifting off into sleep, Vlad’s phone began to ring. Dmitry tried to ignore Vlad’s ever-increasing volume. _Must be Lily again._ Suddenly, Dmitry’s front door swung open and in barged Lily. _He really needed to start locking that thing._

There’s more angry chatter at the door – just what Dmitry needed right now – before they’re in the living room. Lily demanded to have the TV remote, to which Dmitry weakly pointed out that he was supposed to avoid bright lights and loud sounds with his concussion.

Lily just rolled her eyes at him before turning on the local news channel. They had missed the first part of the broadcast, but he was able to pick up on “… _heroics in Queens today…”_ He perked up at this and tried to sit up without moving too fast.

There, on the TV was rough cell phone footage of Anya tackling him out of the way of the speeding car.

_Fuck. He’d made the evening news. Could this day get any weirder?_

Apparently, it could. The footage cut back to the newscaster. “ _Anastasia Romanov, youngest daughter of Governor Nicholas Romanov, was shown saving a young man’s life today in Queens. It appears Miss Romanov was uninjured, although the young man was taken to a local hospital for evaluation. We’re told he suffered only minor injuries. We have reached out to Governor Romanov’s office for comment, but have not received a response yet. In other news, it should be a hot one this week- “_

The newscaster continued on, but all Dmitry could do was replay the footage over and over in his mind, now with this new information to process.

_Anya was Anastasia-fucking-Romanov. He was saved by the Governor’s daughter._

He hadn’t thought it odd when she only gave her first name when she introduced herself to both he and Vlad. Now he knew why she didn’t give her last name. But what did it all mean? Should he not reach out to her now, knowing who she really was? The Governor’s daughter had no business hanging around some random waiter from Queens.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. _It’s Anya…or Anastasia?_ Torn, he hesitated to answer. He really wanted to hear her voice again, but he also was afraid of what was to come.

With a sigh, he accepted the call and held the phone to his ear, then walked to his bedroom to give himself some privacy from Vlad and Lily.

“So, on a scale of 1-10, how much to do you hate me right now…” her voice trailed off at the end. Anya was trying to make light of the situation, but she was nervous, he could tell.

 _Hate her?_ How could Dmitry possibly hate her? She’d saved his life! Sure, he was a bit bummed that it was now obvious he had no chance with her. But he most certainly didn’t _hate_ her.

“Hate is definitely not the word I would use to describe my feelings at the current moment.” _Disappointed, confused, and tired mostly_ he thinks.

“Oh?” he could hear the curiosity in her voice. They were going to have this conversation now, he supposed.

“I’d say I’m riding a nice 7 on the ‘What the Fuck’ scale.” There. Honesty was good.

Anya gave a nervous giggle, which lifted Dmitry’s spirits a little. At least he could make her laugh.

“That’s pretty high…I really am sorry about the news. I wish I could make it go away, but they kind of follow me…” and there it was. The reminder that Anya was actually Anastasia.

“Hey now. It’s not every day the daughter of the most important man in New York tackles you like a linebacker to save your life. I’m pretty sure this is bucket list stuff.” He was definitely hiding behind humor. He’d blame the concussion later, but seriously. What the fuck was he supposed to do with this situation?

Anya’s laugh is louder this time; less nervous. He must have caught her off guard. When she stopped, she said, “It will probably get worse, just so you’re aware.” She was trying to be serious again. “My father’s staff have been running around frantically since the video emerged.”

Dmitry could practically hear her eyes rolling over the phone. “Worse how? Are you going to send the rest of the Romanov siblings to tackle me as I walk to work? Should I wear football pads?”

“Oh heavens, no,” she was giggling again. Dmitry found it odd how much he liked hearing her laugh. He thought he could listen to it a lot more and be perfectly happy about it. “You’re _mine_ to tackle, and I do not like sharing.”

 _Wait. Was she…was she flirting? Did this mean she wanted to see him again?_ Dmitry should not be relied upon to process this right now. He was clearly not of sound mind. He wasn’t sure he would be a reliable flirt even when he wasn’t concussed.

“That’s probably for the best. I’m not sure I could keep up with multiple Romanovs.” The idea itself made him a little nauseous.

“Oh, you definitely could not.” Anya sounded so sure of it. Dmitry couldn’t bring himself to disagree.

There was a beat of silence. Then, Anya found her voice again, “So. Are you still planning on showing me your undying gratitude for saving your life, or does the whole “Romanov-thing” change matters? If so, I suppose I could settle for a nice card…”

 _How…how could she see right through him so well, after just meeting him?_ _Was the government watching him? Had they already bugged his apartment?_

“I mean, do I need to get a special security clearance to ask if you’d like to get lunch?” Two could play this teasing game, Dmitry figured.

“Ooh, handsome and witty. Good to know I didn’t knock all of your brains out today.” _It’s a good thing she’s not here right now,_ Dmitry thought. Anya was using the same tone as earlier today in the hospital when they had been so close. Had Vlad not interrupted them, Dmitry was sure he would’ve kissed that smirk right off her face.

“You didn’t answer the question, _Anastasia._ ”

There was a pause. _Shit,_ he thought. He must’ve gone too far.

“I…I don’t like going by that name. It’s not…I’m not really…” she was clearly upset, and Dmitry felt like garbage for being the one responsible for it.

“ _Hey,_ Anya, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you-” he replied nervously. _What if she doesn’t want to see you now, you jerk._

“No. No, you’re fine. You didn’t upset me, I just. I wasn’t lying when I told you my name was Anya. I’m not very good at being a governor’s daughter. I’d much rather be a regular person, who would love to get lunch with you. Does Thursday work?” She was deflecting, but Dmitry couldn’t bring himself to care. _Note to self: do NOT call her Anastasia again._

He wracked his poor brain - which really needed a break…soon - for anything other than when he worked next. When he came up with nothing, Dmitry confirmed with her that Thursday would work.

“Excellent. Text me where and when to meet you. Now get off your damn phone like the doctors told you and get some rest.” With a click the line was dead, but Dmitry smiled to himself.

So. He had a date. With Anya. The woman who saved his life. And also happened to be the daughter of the Governor of New York. The smile dropped from his face. _Fuck_.

Was it too soon to take some more Tylenol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you'd like! I always love hearing what you think!
> 
> Thanks again for reading 💛


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not-date date fluff

Dmitry was nervous every minute leading up to his lunch with Anya. So much so, that he considered cancelling several times. But there he was, sitting in a booth at the back of the pizza place around the corner from his apartment building. He tried to keep his leg from bouncing with all the pent-up anxiety, but he failed miserably.

_What if she shows up and has a security detail with her? What if she doesn’t show up at all? What if she realizes she’s way out of his league and it would be better to leave their interaction as it was? No attachment necessary?_

Stuck in his own misery, Dmitry was caught off guard when a small figure sat down across from him in the booth. Only when the figure removed their Giants hat did he recognize it was Anya.

She was dressed in jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a jacket. The hat had mussed up her hair - something that Dmitry had NOT though about doing himself since meeting her -so she quickly pulled it all up into a knot on top of her head. She was pretty breathtaking like this, Dmitry thought. She was so simple and raw in her beauty that Dmitry was momentarily speechless.

“Nice disguise you’ve got there, Princess.” _Princess? Really?_ That was the best he could come up with?

Anya didn’t seem too impressed with him either. She snorted, rather unladylike, yet seemingly so _her_ that Dmitry smiled.

“Would you have preferred a tailored coat dress with matching accessories?” She lifted an eyebrow at him in challenge. Anya gave as good as she got, it appeared.

“No, definitely not. You, ah…you look beautiful like this. I mean, I’m sure you look beautiful all the time, but…fuck. I’ll just shut up now.” _Way to go, asshat._ She was here less than five minutes and he was already making a fool of himself.

To his pleasant surprise, she didn’t get up and leave. Instead, she flushed furiously. Anya hid behind her menu, preventing him from seeing it. He found himself wondering how far her blush spread down her neck, like it had in the hospital. _Please focus, Dmitry._

When she looked up at him over her menu, her confidence had returned. She set the menu back on the table and pointedly looked him up and down before declaring that he “would do” with a shrug of her shoulders.

Now it was Dmitry’s turn to blush. He ran a hand nervously through his hair, hoping that it didn’t make him look too disheveled. Their waitress came by then to take their orders and also put them out of their awkward misery.

Once she was gone, Dmitry cleared his throat. “So, uh, will anyone else be joining us?” His eyes shifted towards the front of the restaurant.

“If you’re referring to a bodyguard or whatever, no. I don’t usually allow them to follow me unless I’m with the family for an event. It drives my parents crazy, but they gave up after I ditched the fifth one in Times Square a couple of years ago.” Anya looked very impressed with herself.

“You must really trust me then. Meeting a man you’ve just met alone doesn’t sound like the smartest idea…” Dmitry was teasing, really, but part of him wondered how she could possibly feel safe out in the real world. There were definitely some crazy people out there.

“If anything, why are _you_ here? I could tackle you at any moment. Do you want another concussion?” Okay, so maybe she had a point. Their waitress came back with their drinks, which provided a short break in conversation.

“So. When you’re not tackling me, what do you do with your time?” Dmitry figured they could use a different direction for this conversation. He still knew so little about her.

Anya met his eyes and grinned. Her smile continually managed to knock the wind out of him.

“I’m a physical therapist, actually…” She seemed almost sheepish to admit it.

“Wow. That’s. Not at all what I was expecting, but that’s amazing!” So, she was caring, beautiful, strong AND a licensed medical professional.

“I’m sure you were expecting something more hoity toity what with my family name?” She was challenging him again, he realized.

“I am quickly learning that I shouldn’t make any assumptions where you’re concerned, Miss Anya.” How often did he hate when others judged him before getting to know who he was? Yet here he had been, passing judgements on Anya.

Luckily, she took it all in stride. “I think the family would’ve preferred if I took a more glamourous career, but I knew I always wanted to do something different. Olga’s the lawyer and Maria is a publicist. Tatiana actually is responsible for my career path. She’s the doctor of the family.” She started fiddling with her necklace, the same one she was wearing at the hospital.

“I would tag along when I was younger and volunteer at the hospital she worked at. When I saw the work the PTs would do with people recovering from accidents or massive medical episodes, I knew that’s what I wanted to do. It might not be as impressive as Tatiana who became a surgeon, but I love getting to help people live their lives again.”

Dmitry was openly gaping at her by the time she finished speaking, which caused Anya to duck her head.

“Are you sure you’re not like, a Disney Princess or something? Smart, caring, beautiful. What’s next? Should I be on the lookout for any animal friends?” His words were playful, but the sincerity was there behind his eyes. He hoped she could see how amazing she was.

“Ha! I’m not sure I’d go that far. No animals to speak of just yet, although I’ve always wanted a dog.” She looked wistful at the thought.

Their waitress arrived with their pizza and the two dug in to eat.

“So, what about you? What do you do when I’m not throwing myself at you in the streets?” she asked around bites of pizza.

_You can throw yourself at me any time, any place._

“Um. I’m a waiter, currently. It’s not exactly a dream job, but it pays the bills and gets my foot in the door of the food industry.” He didn’t know why he always felt so ashamed of his job. Plenty of people made their livings like he did.

“Oh? What would you like to do with food?” Anya looked genuinely interested. It was nice…he didn’t get the chance to talk about this with people.

“I’d really love to be a chef, maybe have my own restaurant? The only catch is, in this city, you’ve got to have a hell of a resumé to get places to look at you. All of my culinary knowledge came from my dad.”

Anya perked up at that, eyes bright. “Tell me more! What’s your favorite thing to make? Will you make it for me sometime? Do you and your dad still cook?”

 _Ah._ They were getting this far into their lives for a first…whatever this was. _Great._

“I’d love to cook for you. Off the top of my head, I’d have to say I love to cook anything Italian. I can experiment a lot with it. Just make sure there’s cheese and garlic and you’re good to go.” Anya giggled at that. Then Dmitry sobered. “I uh, I don’t get to cook with my dad anymore. He passed away when I was fifteen…”

“Oh Dmitry,” Anya’s eyes welled with tears. She reached across the table to grab his hand. “I’m so sorry.”

Dmitry squeezed their hands together. “Thank you. It was a long time ago. It might sound silly, but I still feel very connected to him whenever I cook. He would come home from work every night and we would just grab a bunch of random ingredients from the cupboards and see what we could come up with.” By the end, Dmitry was grinning fondly at the memories.

Anya smiled back at him. “That’s not silly, Dmitry. Was anything edible?” She used her teasing tone again, but her thumb brushed against his hand in a soothing manner.

“Ehhhh…sometimes. It didn’t matter though, he’d always say, ‘Dima, if you’re worried about messing up in the kitchen, you should stick to frozen pizza and takeout.’” He laughed quietly as his dad’s voice played in his mind.

“Dima…that suites you.” Anya had a soft look about her. The teasing had left her completely. Dmitry felt warmth in his chest when she said the nickname only his dad had ever used.

They finished up their lunch, Dmitry paid the bill, and then they ducked out the side door. He wasn’t ready for this to end just yet, but he didn’t want to overstep anything with Anya just yet.

“So…can I walk you home or would you not be comfortable with that?” There. Dmitry could do communication.

Anya’s smile lit up her whole face. “I would love for you to walk me home, but it might be quite the trek for you. I’d hate to make you go out of your way…”

“It’s really no trouble. I’d feel better knowing you got home safe and…I’m not ready to say goodbye just yet.” _God, you sound like a lovesick teenager._

“Alright then, off we go!” And with that, Anya slid her hat back on and grabbed his hand, their fingers laced together. He’d never been a touch-type of guy, but this felt right. Her hand was soft and warm, and it fit perfectly in his.

They needed to take the subway in order to get to Anya’s neighborhood, which wasn’t surprising. What was surprising was the car filled with people and he ended up pressed against Anya, her back against the rail. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and it took all of his self-control to not kiss her right there with tons of people surrounding them.

Before he knew it, they arrived at their stop. They exited the subway and then took the short walk to Anya’s building. As they got to her apartment door, time seemed to slow. Anya shuffled with her keys, looking down at their feet.

“I know this was all a ‘thank you’ for saving my life thing, but uh, would you maybe want to go out on a date-date? With me?” Dmitry hoped she’d say yes. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt like a magnet was pulling him towards her.

Anya looked up at him through her eyelashes again, just like on the subway, smile stretching across her face. He took the invitation to step towards her, invading her space.

“I’d really like that, Dmitry.”

He reached his hand up to cradle her face, a question in his eyes. Anya’s eyes glanced down to his lips and he closed the distance between the two of them, kissing her softly.

Anya’s hands tangled in his hair, holding him to her. His other hand grasped her waist as he backed them into her front door. As soon as her back pressed against the hard surface, Anya released a noise in the back of her throat and deepened the kiss, opening herself up to Dmitry. He welcomed the change of pace and met her lips with renewed vigor.

They stood there, completely lost in one another, when another apartment door shutting down the hall brought them back to the present. Both of their lips were swollen from kissing, yet they were grinning at each other like a couple of idiots. Anya’s hat had fallen off at some point and her hair was a mess. Dmitry could only imagine what they looked like to outsiders, but found he couldn’t care. He quickly kissed Anya again, but then took a step back. It was as if he was trying to put enough space between them to avoid being sucked back into her orbit.

“I’ll call you later?” he asked, beaming.

“Please do. Be careful getting home. Don’t put yourself in a situation where you’d need someone else to rescue you. That job is taken.” Anya stepped forward, grabbed the lapels of his jacket, and pulled him down for one last kiss.

“Okay, you’d better go if you want to make it home before it gets dark.” She gave him a gentle shove away from her door and then waved to him from inside her apartment. Dmitry waited for her to shut and lock the door before he headed back to the stairs.

He couldn’t tell anyone how he’d gotten home that afternoon, if they had asked. One minute, he was saying goodbye to Anya. The next, he was in his apartment. His concussion was gone, but he still felt lightheaded from all that had happened in such a short time.

As soon as he had walked in the door, he dialed Anya’s number. She answered on the first ring.

“Glad to see you survived the walk home!” _God, would he ever live that down?_

“I made sure to look both ways, just like you said!” His face was going to start hurting if he kept smiling so much from this girl.

_Anya was worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We deserved a Dimya kiss. I hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> THANK YOU 💛💛💛


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dmitry and Vlad talk. Dimya go on a date-date. Fluff ensues. Eventually I'll find a plot.

Dmitry tried to control his excitement that evening, but found he was failing miserably.

He was just _so happy_ after getting to spend a few hours with Anya. He couldn’t focus on anything else.

_She agreed to an actual date…with him!_

Honestly, Dmitry was waiting for the clock to strike midnight on this Cinderella story. Anya just seemed so far out of his league, even before her family was factored into the mix. And yet, she wanted to see him again. He’d need to think of something really good for their first official date, but what? What could he possibly come up with that would measure up to her already eventful life?

He debated asking Vlad for advice - for about thirty seconds – before remembering that would be an awful idea. The last thing he needed was a Vlad Lecture on Love.

No sooner had he finished that thought, there was a knock on his front door. He opened the door to see Vlad standing there looking incredibly smug.

“So. How did it go with Miss Anya?” Vlad’s tone was too knowing. Either Dmitry still hadn’t wiped the silly look off his face or Vlad had spied on their meeting.

“It went…well.” Dmitry tried to play it off as casual. Like he didn’t fully believe he’d gone to lunch with the woman he could see himself with for the long haul.

_Woah there, buddy. Tone it down a notch._

“Yes, I am sure it did. By the way, you have lipstick on your neck. Interesting shade that is, although I’m not really sure it matches your skin tone.”

Now completely scarlet, Dmitry ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. How had he missed that? Sure enough, there was lipstick smudged along his throat. He hadn’t remembered Anya wearing lipstick.

_Probably a bit preoccupied with everything else, Dmitry._

He hastily washed the makeup from his skin and then returned to his living room. In his absence, Vlad had helped himself to the beer from Dmitry’s fridge and set up shop on the couch, so the Vlad Lecture on Love was happening now, he supposed.

“You look like you’ve been hit over the head with a very large baseball bat. But in a good way, of course.” Leave it to Vlad to know just what to say.

“What do you want me to tell you? She’s perfect? Amazing? I could listen to her laugh all day, every day?” Just thinking about her made Dmitry smile stupidly.

“You’re going to give me a cavity, you know that, right?” Vlad was teasing, but there was no bite behind his words.

“I can’t help it, Vlad! It just feels…I don’t know it just feels right.” He grabbed the extra beer from the coffee table and took a swig. He was going to need the alcohol if they were going to talk feelings like this.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, my boy! You’ve found a good one. So what seems to be eating you up then?”

Dmitry needed to work on being less transparent. First Anya could read his mind, now Vlad? To be fair though, Vlad had always acted as a sort of surrogate father figure to Dmitry. Ever since his father passed, he’d made sure to keep an eye on him. He never tried to replace Dmitry’s father, but he made sure he had a job and a roof over his head. For that, Dmitry would be forever grateful. But it also meant Vlad could read Dmitry like a book.

Perhaps Vlad would be able to help him with the chaos going on his mind and heart at the moment.

Taking a drink, Dmitry avoided Vlad’s eyes and said, “She agreed to go on an actual date with me.”

“That’s wonderful! So why do you look like someone just blew out your birthday candles for you?”

“Because what could I possibly come up with that would match the kind of dates I’m sure she’s been on in the past!” Ah. There it was. The insecurity he had felt when he first found out who Anya really was.

Vlad looked at Dmitry fondly and appeared to think on what he was going to say to him next. There was a brief pause where the only noise in the apartment was from the traffic outside.

“Dmitry, why does Anastasia go by the name Anya?” Vlad asked, his tone gentle.

Dmitry’s brow furrowed in confusion. Then, “Well. She said she doesn’t like to be called Anastasia. That it doesn’t _feel_ like it’s her.” Now that he thought on it, maybe Anya wasn’t all that hard to figure out. “She said she doesn’t think she’s good at being a politician’s daughter.”

“Do you think that, maybe she wants to spend time with you, because she likes who you are as a person, and not because of what fancy place you can take her to?” And then it all clicked. Anya didn’t want the life in the public eye. She hated the attention she received because of her family name. They hadn’t spent much time together, but from their interactions, he could pick up on that much. With that in mind, Dmitry started to work on his plan for their date.

“I think I just figured out the perfect idea for a date. Thank you, Vlad. Truly.” He felt like a weight had been lifted.

“Excellent! See, you were just trapped in your own head again. It’s that nasty habit of yours that almost got you run over in the first place!” Finishing his drink, Vlad moved to get up and head towards the door. “It’s getting late. I only wanted to stop by and hear about your date. I should head home before Lily worries. I’ll tell her you send your love!”

“Alright, Vlad. Have a great night. Thank you, again!” The door clicked shut and Dmitry was alone again.

He grabbed his phone off the kitchen counter and found his conversation with Anya from earlier.

 **Dmitry:** Would you happen to have any plans this Sunday afternoon?

He didn’t have long to brainstorm all the possible ways she could let him down easy, because she responded almost immediately.

 **Anya:** I do not! What do you have in mind?

 **Dmitry:** Would you like to go on a picnic with me in Central Park?

The ellipses bounced on his screen for a minute before they disappeared completely. Then, his phone rang. He answered immediately, but wasn’t able to get out a quick ‘Hello’ before Anya started talking.

“You want to take me on a picnic?” Anya sounded extremely skeptical. Doubt began to fill Dmitry. Maybe this wasn’t as good of an idea as he originally thought…

“Uh. Yes? I thought I could make us a late lunch and we could walk around the park? Just enjoy the day?” He had thought it would be the perfect thing. They’d have privacy and they’d get to be out in the fresh air – a rarity in the city.

“Dmitry Sudayev. Have you been reading my diary?” Ah. She was teasing him? “That is seriously my ideal date. I have always wanted to go on a picnic in the park, but no one – not even my family – has wanted to go with me.”

“So…it’s a date?”

“It is most definitely a date. Let me know what time I should meet you there.” He could hear her smiling through the phone and gave himself a mental pat on the back for coming up with this plan.

“Oooh no, Anya. This is a date. I’ll pick you up at your place around 2, ok?” Call him old fashioned, but Dmitry wanted to do this right. He also not-so-secretly wanted to spend as much time with Anya as possible.

“That…that is more than ok. I’ll see you then, Dmitry. Sweet dreams.” She sounded a little giddy over the phone, which Dmitry hoped was a good sign.

“Good night, Anya. Sweet dreams to you, too.”

Sunday couldn’t come fast enough.

* * *

Sunday arrived and Dmitry was once again panicking. He was almost to Anya’s apartment and he could feel the doubt creeping in. Sure, Anya had said this was her dream date, but what if it fell flat? What if she didn’t like what he’d made for lunch?

Before he knew it, he was outside her door. He raised his hand to knock, but the door swung open before he could. There was a flurry of strawberry blonde hair and fabric as Anya was already walking away from the door.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry I’m just running a tiny bit behind.” She peaked her head out of what must have been her bathroom. “Give me two minutes and I’ll be right out! Make yourself comfortable.”

Dmitry chuckled quietly to himself and set his bag down by the door. Anya’s apartment was small, but she had made use of her space well. Everything was mismatched and looked as if she’d gotten it from a flea market. It felt warm and welcoming, which was fitting for someone like Anya.

During his musings, Anya reappeared. She apologized again for running behind, something about a missing shoe or what, Dmitry didn’t quite catch. He was too busy trying to restart his heart after he saw Anya. She was standing there in a blue sundress and Tom’s, looking nothing short of breathtaking.

She caught him staring and blushed, before she playfully nudged his shoulder. “Come on, you. We better get a move on if we’re going to make it to the park, and I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” Anya walked towards the door, but Dmitry grabbed her hand and tugged her back to him. She stumbled a bit, but they both caught her in time.

When she met his eyes, Dmitry said, “You look really beautiful.” Anya looked down, but then stretched up to grab his neck and kissed him. They parted, both a little dazed, and made their way out of the apartment. Dmitry reached for her hand after she locked the door and laced their fingers together.

Their walk to the park was relatively uneventful for the two of them. They made small talk as they weaved in and out of the crowds. Anya made a show of holding Dmitry back from the crosswalk to make sure they were clear to go. His laugh drew the attention and glares of a few passerby, but neither of them cared.

Once at the park, they found a secluded spot with ample shade. Dmitry laid out a blanket for them and began to unpack the lunch he’d made for them that morning.

“I wasn’t sure exactly what you’d like, but I made some grilled chicken wraps. They’re not too fancy-” Anya cut him off with a quick kiss on his cheek. Warmth spread across his face from her lips and he must’ve looked a bit silly because Anya giggled at him.

“Dmitry, I’m going to like whatever you made for me, because you made it. I don’t need or want fancy, I promise.” Vlad had been right. _Not that Dmitry would ever tell him that._

“Well then, you’re going to love these. It’s a go-to of mine. Fast, easy, and great for when I’m running late to work.” At that, Anya laughed out loud.

“So it’s a regular thing for you, then? Being rushed and flustered?” Anya’s voice dropped to a teasing level and once again Dmitry’s brain paused involuntarily. Anya seemed to enjoy constantly flustering him.

He handed her one of the wraps and tried a different approach. “Oh, I’m only ever flustered around you, Anya.”

His honesty threw her for a loop, he noticed. _Good. Mutual flustering._

Their conversation took a sharp turn though, when Anya bit into the food he made and groaned. _That….does not help the flustery._

“Dmitry, this is amazing! Where did you come up with this?” Dmitry felt himself blush, but this time from actual embarrassment. He wasn’t used to cooking for people other than himself, so there wasn’t ever really praise received.

“Ah…it’s nothing special. I think it might’ve been something my dad used to make for us a lot, but I’ve tweaked it a bit over the years. It’s a bit spicier than I remember him making it.” He scratched his chin, trying to remember exactly what he tweaked.

“Well, I think it’s infinitely better than any wrap I’ve had from a restaurant. Feel free to make these for me…like any time.” If it were anyone else, Dmitry might have thought they were lying to protect his feelings. For some reason though, Anya – who he kept reminding himself he had only known for less than a week – was so genuine in everything she said and did.

“Thank you, Anya. Really, I appreciate the positive feedback. I’d be more than happy to cook whatever you’d like, whenever. I don’t really get to cook for anyone but myself.”

“Be careful what you offer up there, Sudayev. You might never get rid of me.”

Dmitry set his food down and leaned into Anya’s space. He watched as her eyes flickered down to his lips and then back up to meet his gaze. “I think that’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Then he backed away and grabbed his discarded lunch, attempting to look disinterested with it.

Suddenly, Anya straddled him, her hands grabbing his shirt and pulling him in to seal their lips together. He groaned as he laid back on the blanket, taking Anya with him. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and Dmitry’s hands landed firmly on her waist, pulling her tightly against him.

When Anya broke away, breathless, she whispered against his lips, “You’re a tease, Dmitry.” Then her grin split her face and she made a show of climbing out of his lap. She pretended to smooth out her sundress as she sat very ladylike and resumed her forgotten lunch. Meanwhile, Dmitry sat there looking just as Vlad had said earlier - hit over the head with a bat. Anya was something else. 

The rest of their picnic carried on with less dramatics. They talked about anything and everything. Anya’s years studying to be a physical therapist provided quite a bit of insight into the medical field that Dmitry wasn’t aware of. In return, he shared his favorite stories of getting into trouble with Vlad during his teenage years. They laid there on the blanket for several hours, getting to know one another and enjoy the outdoors for a bit.

Anya mentioned how much she preferred the outdoors to the crowded hustle and bustle that was the rest of the city. The way she sighed longingly as she took in their surroundings brought a question to Dmitry’s mind. He asked it before giving it much thought.

“Would you ever want to move out of the city?” He was curious to know. He had never lived anywhere else, but now that he thought about it, the only thing tying him to the city was the memory of his father.

Anya bit her lip, apparently nervous to give her answer. She turned on her side to look at him and said, “Every single day. I love my family, don’t get me wrong. But this is all just a lot for me.” She fiddled with the collar of his shirt as she spoke. “I think I’m not built for the fast-pace city life. I’m definitely not a fan of the media following me.”

“So if you could go anywhere – no questions asked – where would it be?” _Please don’t say Nebraska. PLEASE, don’t say Nebraska._

“I think I’d like to go to the West Coast. Not California though…that would be just as bad as here, but hotter.” Her nose crinkled at the thought.

“Hmmm. I could do the Seattle area. Big city, but nowhere near New York levels of crazy.” The more Dmitry thought about it, the more he liked the idea. He’d heard great things about the food industry there…But he was getting ahead of himself again.

“Seattle. That could work.” Anya seemed to be pondering it as well. A strange direction this first date conversation had gone…

Just then, a clap of thunder could be heard off in the distance. The two were completely engrossed in one another that they had failed to notice the storm clouds roll in. They hurried to gather their things in order to make it to safety before the rain might start.

As luck would have it, no sooner had they reached the entrance to the park did it start to downpour. Dmitry quickly did the math and decided his apartment would be closer than Anya’s, so they made a run for it to cross the street and get under cover of the buildings. By the time they reached his apartment, the two were absolutely soaked.

Dmitry dropped his bag in the kitchen – he’d deal with it later – and grabbed some dry towels out of the closet to offer to Anya.

“If you’d like, you can use the shower to warm up. I’d hate for you to catch pneumonia on our first date.”

Anya gave him a sideways glance. “And what do you propose I wear home, Dmitry? Your towel?” She tried to maintain an indignant look as he processed her words, but snorted with laughter.

“You could borrow some of my clothes? I’ll throw our wet clothes in the wash and when they’re done, bam! Good as new.” Dmitry tried not to think too hard about Anya wearing his clothes…he really did.

“Alright, sounds like a plan. Lead the way?”

He showed her to the bathroom and grabbed her some shorts and a sweatshirt for her to wear while her clothes washed. As she showered, Dmitry stripped out of his wet clothes and dried off with one of the towels before changing into clean clothes. He was finishing up with the mess by the front door when Anya emerged from the bathroom a little while later.

 _Fuck._ She looked really good in his clothes. They completely dwarfed her, but Dmitry couldn’t help but feel slightly proud that she was wearing his stuff.

“We’ve got a bit on the laundry, but would you like to hang out and maybe watch a movie?” Dmitry wasn’t eager for her to leave. Luckily, Anya seemed to be in the same boat.

“That sounds like a great idea! Besides, it’s still raining pretty hard out there…Would it be okay if I stayed until the rain stops?” As if Dmitry could tell her no.

“Of course you can. Stay as long as you’d like. I…I don’t really want this date to end.” They were in each other’s space again. If their track record was anything to go by, this had the potential of going somewhere.

Instead, Anya grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living room. She motioned for him to lay on the couch and then started to crawl on top of him. She paused.

“Is…is this ok?” She was nervous again. Little did she know, Dmitry was very much ok with whatever she wanted to do. He nodded and then Anya was laying on top of him, snuggling into his chest. Dmitry reached up and over her to grab the blanket on the back of the couch to cover the two of them.

“Netflix?” he asked against her hair. He felt her nod against him as he turned the TV on to some random show. His other hand that was resting on Anya’s back started rubbing a gentle pattern into her sweatshirt. She let out a contented hum as they relaxed into each other.

The last thing Dmitry remembered before falling asleep was finally feeling at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT WAS SO LONG. 
> 
> I once read an author's note that said, "I want to poke this chapter in the eye" and I now understand that sentiment. 
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me! I hope you enjoyed it or at least tolerated it. There will be more than just fluff in the coming chapters, I promise you. I'm thinking I'll have the next chapter posted within a week? Hopefully?
> 
> Please comment/kudo if you'd like! Reading your thoughts make my day 💛


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bubble is burst, but we get some good conversation with our favorite pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! This chapter came to me a lot faster than the last one. Enjoy!

A weight on his chest was the first thing Dmitry was made aware of when he woke. The next was his nose being tickled by something. He attempted to stretch out the sleep from his limbs when suddenly everything came back to him.

_Anya._

He and Anya had fallen asleep on the couch at some point. Dmitry looked over towards the window and saw that the sun was starting to rise. _Shit._ They must’ve slept through the whole night.

Despite the definite kink that was in his neck, Dmitry found himself very comfortable. Anya was cuddled into his chest, snoring softly. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He looked over to the clock on the wall and decided they could probably afford to enjoy this a little bit longer. His grip on her hip tightened slightly, pulling her closer to him, as he sunk back into sleep.

The next time he regained consciousness, someone was kissing up his neck and jaw gently. He shifted slightly, which caused Anya to pause her path. When she thought it was safe to resume, she continued until she kissed just the corner of his mouth.

“I know you’re awake, Dmitry.” At her words, his eyes sprung open. There was Anya, sitting in his lap, looking down at him with bright eyes. Her hair was a mess and his clothes that she had borrowed were wrinkled. She was quite a sight like this, he decided.

“You caught me. Now get down here and kiss me properly, or I’m not making you breakfast.” His hand slipped behind her head to guide her back to his lips. Just as he began to deepen the kiss, Anya broke away with a gasp.

“What time is it??” She looked around wildly for a clock. She grabbed his left arm and looked at his watch, before cursing to herself. “ _Fuck,_ I’m late. I’m so late. They’re definitely going to kill me.” She clambered off of Dmitry and began running around his apartment, desperately trying to gather her things.

Confused, Dmitry sat up on the couch and tried to make sense of the situation. “Who is going to kill you? It’s 8am on a Monday? Only demons are functioning at this time of day.”

Anya paused as she was jamming her foot into one of her shoes to laugh at him. “Oh, I’ll be sure to tell them you said that. I’m supposed to meet my family for breakfast in an hour across town.”

 _Fuck._ “Um. If you could not tell them that, I’d really appreciate it.” Talk about great first impressions with the family. “Shit. I never put your dress in the dryer.”

“It’s fine, I don’t have time right now anyways. I’ll just have to go as is.” Anya grabbed her bag and ruffled through it for a hair tie. As she was twisting her messy hair into a top knot, she made her way back towards Dmitry on the couch.

“I’m sorry I have to run. I wish I could stay and take advantage of your cooking skills again. Next time?” She grabbed his face with both of her hands and without waiting for him to reply, she kissed him. There was a beat and then she pulled away, smiling at the dazed look in his eyes.

“Thank you, again, for yesterday. Easily the best first date I’ve ever had.” Her eyes twinkled as she said it. Then, remembering the time, she swore again and bolted for the door. Dmitry barely got off the couch before she was halfway out the door, with no more than, “I’ll text you later!” out of her mouth. Just like that, she was gone.

Dmitry sat back down on the couch and couldn’t help but smile to himself. Anya really was something.

He quickly realized that she would be meeting her family for breakfast, obviously in a man’s wrinkled clothing, and his smile vanished. What were they going to think? This wasn’t exactly the most ideal way for her family to find out about them…

Deciding that was something for a later discussion, Dmitry got up to get dressed. He figured he’d make the most of this early start and go for a run before he’d need to get ready for work.

* * *

When he returned, Dmitry couldn’t help but feel uneasy. He’d gone his normal route, but now it seemed like there were eyes following him. It was strange. He was friendly with those in his neighborhood, but normally no more than a quick ‘hello’ in passing. He was probably being paranoid for no reason, but he definitely felt people’s gaze lingering on him as he ran.

He tried to put it out of his mind as he got ready for work. Monday lunch shift was normally slow, but if he was off in his own world during work, Lily and Vlad would never let him hear the end of it. 

Again though, he felt people staring at him on his walk to work. He kept his head down and tried to walk faster, but it was like he couldn’t escape it.

Once at work, he was quick to find out why people were staring. Lily rushed over to him and pulled him into the back office before anyone else could approach him.

“Have you seen them yet, Dmitry?” She looked very concerned, which did nothing to help Dmitry’s nerves.

“Seen what?” he asked warily.

“Someone must’ve taken photos of you and the Romanov girl yesterday…They’re everywhere now.” To prove her point, she handed him her phone to a particular news app.

As he took in the images on the screen, his heart and stomach dropped. There on Lily’s phone, were pictures of Dmitry and Anya’s picnic yesterday. Most of them were harmless – just the two of them smiling and eating. But then there was one of Anya straddling Dmitry and kissing him.

His blood boiled. How could someone do this? Why would someone follow them through the park – _and to think, we thought it was a secluded spot_ – just to take pictures of them having lunch together. As he scrolled through the article, there were also pictures of the two of them from the pizza place, several days prior.

As his blood pressured raised, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that Anya was calling him. He answered immediately.

“Dmitry, I-” she couldn’t get anything else out. It sounded like she might have been crying.

The thought of Anya being reduced to tears from this invasion of privacy did little to help his current anger problem.

“Anya, are you ok?” He kept his voice low, trying to hide his own emotions from her.

“No, I’m not ok. This is all just so-” but she broke off again.

“Where are you now? I can be there as soon as possible.” He looked at Lily to confirm it would be alright to ditch his shift, to which she nodded quickly.

“No, no. It’s fine. Don’t lose your job over this. Just…would you be able to come to my apartment after your shift? I totally understand if you don’t want to and if you never want to see me again. I just…I really want to see you…” she trailed off again. She had given him the out, if he wanted to take it and run far away from her.

The only thing his mind was currently entertaining was grabbing Anya and taking her far away from this place.

“Anya, of course I’ll be there. I’d head over right now if that’s what you needed.” He ran a hand nervously through his hair. This was all…a lot.

“Maria is here with me now, so I should be fine until you get here.” She sniffled quickly, trying to hide it from him. “Please just don’t get in trouble at work over me.”

At that point in the conversation, Lily – ever the eavesdropper – held her hand out for Dmitry’s phone. He hesitated for only a moment, knowing that Lily was not one to be trifled with. He handed her his phone and waited.

“Anya, hi. This is Lily, Dmitry’s boss. I’m so sorry for what you’re going through, dear. Please do not worry about his job. He’s more than earned a Monday lunch shift off. We’ll manage. Yes. Mhmm. Alright, let me know if you need anything, darling. Take care.” Lily then hung up the phone and handed it back to Dmitry. He stared at it, and then her, for a moment.

“Well what are you waiting for? Get your ass over there, now. She needs you.” With that, she shooed him out the back door to avoid any hold ups with the other staff and customers.

Once outside, Dmitry took a deep breath and looked around, trying to gather his bearings. He should probably run home and change, but he couldn’t stand the extra time that would take. Making his mind up, he made his way to the subway so that he could head to Anya’s.

* * *

As he stood outside Anya’s apartment door, Dmitry took a moment to steady himself. His knock was timid against the wood, but Anya answered within a heartbeat.

His heart clenched at the sight of her.

Her eyes were red and puffy, most likely from crying all morning. When she locked eyes with Dmitry, she began crying again. She threw herself in his arms, only managing to catch him off guard for a moment. Then his arms tighten around her, whether to comfort her or to ground himself, he’s not quite sure of.

He maneuvered them into the apartment so they could avoid anyone running into them in the hallway. Dmitry made sure the lock was firmly in place before ushering them further into Anya’s home.

She must have seen the question on his face. “I sent Maria home after Lily hung up.” At the mention of Lily’s name, they both smiled. “She sounds like quite the woman. I really like her.”

Dmitry chuckled and wiped a few stray tears from Anya’s cheek. “I’m sorry you had to miss work…”

He didn’t let her finish that unnecessary apology. His hand cupped her face and he kissed her before she could say more silly things to him. Then, without needing words, he convinced her to lay down on her couch with him. It’s a mirror of the position they’d woken up in that morning and Anya eagerly complied. She burrowed her head into Dmitry’s neck and his heart breaks at each quiet sniffle she tries to hide there. It was all just so unfair.

They laid there for what could’ve been hours. Neither spoke for the longest time. Dmitry was content to lay there with Anya draped over him as his hands rubbed what he hoped were soothing circles into her back. He’d stay here as long as Anya wanted him to.

She sighed into his neck. Apparently she was now ready to talk.

“I’m not usually this emotional over paparazzi photos…” She almost looked ashamed by her tears.

_That won’t do._

“You have every right to be upset. It’s…it’s a fucked-up thing. I can’t imagine how you’ve handled it all these years.” His grip tightened on her, as if he could protect her from the past injustices made against her.

“They never really cared about me too much. I think they got their fill with my sisters, who are actual saints.” Dmitry snorted at that. How could Anya not see she was just as amazing? “No one really thought much about the youngest daughter with the other three around, which was totally fine by me. I didn’t want anyone prying into my life.”

Dmitry let her continue. She’d let him know when she needed his words. For now, his job was to hold her, to ground her. He kissed the top of her head as she continued speaking.

“I never really dated before either. Not seriously, at least. There were a couple guys in college, but they were all silly flings. No one actually wanted to deal with dating a politician’s daughter seriously.” She took a breath before continuing. “The paparazzi followed one date of mine, before. I remember we saw them following us and called campus security right away. Nothing ever happened with whatever photos they took, though.”

She paused again. Dmitry looked down to see her eyes squeezed shut, as if that would prevent the tears from falling. He whispered a quiet “Nastya…” in encouragement, the nickname fell from his lips before he could really think about it. Anya opened her eyes to look up at him and he ached at how miserable she looked.

“One of my father’s aides interrupted our breakfast this morning with the news. Of course, I had already shown up late – much to their chagrin – and now my father’s advisors were worried about some scandal I had caused.” Her face now scowled. She was annoyed, he guessed. “I couldn’t for the life of me figure out what I’d done that was so scandalous. Then they showed us all the pictures…”

“For the record, I don’t regret our date – at all. It remains one of the best days I’ve ever had and I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I just hate that people feel like they have this right to make assumptions about the two of us when it’s no one’s business but ours.” Her hand on his chest flexed as she spoke. His shirt was bunched into her tiny little fist, yet Dmitry couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d let her take whatever she needed.

“I…I may have overreacted, but I stormed out of breakfast and ran home as fast as I could. They sent Maria after me to make sure I was alright, but…it’s just…I don’t know Dmitry. And I feel awful that you’ve been sucked into this.” She now looked up to his face. Could she see the rage as it simmered just below the surface?

Instead, Dmitry kissed her forehead and let her words wash over him. When he spoke, he’d never been surer of anything before.

“Anya, I know we’ve known each other less than a week, but if it’s alright with you…I want to continue seeing you. If that means people pry into my life, I’ll get past it. Hell, I can be pretty creative when it comes to avoiding people.” This earned him a watery giggle.

“But…you could date someone normal and not have to worry about this kind of thing and I hate that you’re even having to consider this.” Dmitry shifted her so that she now sat in his lap. He grabbed her hands to hold in his as he met her eye.

“I don’t want normal. I want you.”

Anya’s eyes filled with tears again, but she leaned down and kissed him anyways.

Anya’s phone beeping caused them to break for a moment. She checked to see who it was from before she chucked the phone across the room into the oversized chair sitting in the corner. Luckily she had pretty good aim – _and a cannon for an arm_ – otherwise her phone would have broken for sure.

She took one look at Dmitry’s confused face and sighed. She rested her forehead against his before she returned to her spot snuggled into the crook of his neck.

“Do you know the last name Vaganov?”

More confused now, Dmitry thought for a second. “Isn’t there a Senator Vaganov?” Why would a senator text Anya?

“There is. He has a son a few years older than me. His name is Gleb and he’s thought himself in love with me since I was 17. Never really got the hint…” Her tone grew more agitated as she spoke. “Anyways, he made sure to reach out to me today. Let’s just say I’d love to chuck a brick. At his head.”

Dmitry couldn’t help the unease and anger that brewed in his chest. “What did he say to you?”

Anya bit her lip nervously; Dmitry could feel the movement against his neck. _This couldn’t be good._

“What you have to understand about some of the people my father has to associate with is that they’re all about their superiority complexes…the Vaganov’s are no exception. His father was elected on some bogus “grassroots” campaign, but it turns out he’s no better than the other career politicians in Washington.” Anya used actual air quotes to show her contempt for the Vaganov campaign. If Dmitry wasn’t feeling so on edge, he might have laughed.

Instead, all he could manage was a hesitant “Ok….”

“He wanted to know when I would be done slumming it with the working class and date someone more ‘befitting of my station’ because this is the early 1900s and people still want me for my dowry.”

Dmitry wasn’t sure what burned more inside him. Was it rage? Jealousy? Resentment? His emotions were a spinning wheel at the moment. What prize would it land on next?

“Ah. Someone, meaning him?”

“Yes. I didn’t bother responding, because the last thing I need is a threat on his life in writing,” Dmitry did laugh at that. The idea of Anya promising violence on another person was such a comical thought. “He must’ve decided he needed to follow up with me.” The malice in her voice normally would’ve shocked him, but instead if filled him with a sense of pride.

Still, something was gnawing at the back of his mind. He tried to keep the vulnerability out of his voice, but he needed to know. “Do you. Do you want to date someone ‘more befitting of your station’?”

“I want you, Dmitry.”

Well. He couldn’t really let that go without the need to kiss her, now could he? He rolled her under him and kissed her firmly. There was so much longing and desperation behind their lips. Anya slid her arms up and around Dmitry’s neck, fingers wound into his hair to keep him from moving away.

Dmitry’s hand grabbed Anya’s thigh and hitched it over his hip, pressing against her fully. She broke away from his mouth to gasp, prompting Dmitry to trail kisses down her neck. When he reached the curve of her neck, he bit down gently. This caused Anya to moan and arch up into him. He pressed a light kiss to the reddened spot to soothe it, before he made his way back to Anya’s lips.

Now though, their lips moved against each other slower, more purposeful. It was as if they were trying to communicate to the other how serious they were about each other. There was nothing else in that instance besides Dmitry and Anya.

Finally, the need for air became too great. Dmitry broke away from Anya to rest in the crook of her neck, careful to keep his full weight off of her.

After a moment to bring himself back to the here and now, Dmitry looked at Anya and said, “You want me.” It was a statement, but there was a question that still lingered in his eyes.

Anya was all smiles. “I. Want. You.” She punctuated each word with a kiss. Now Dmitry was the one that couldn’t contain his smile.

“That’s good, because I’m not sure I could stop, now that I know you.” He shifted them again so that Anya was back to resting on top of him.

“You’ll tell me if it ever gets to be too much though, right?” She looked at him with concern all over her face. “I don’t…I don’t want to wake up one morning and you’re gone…”

He kissed the tip of her nose. “I promise. When things start bothering me, you’ll be the first to know.” His hands flexed on her waist. “You already read me like a book, so it’s not like I could hide it from you anyways.”

Anya let out a contented sigh that tickles Dmitry’s neck. The moment was interrupted then by Anya’s stomach growling.

“Hungry?” Dmitry asked with a sly grin.

Anya looked sheepish. “I. I didn’t get a chance to eat breakfast…I ran out before I could…”

Guilt washed over him, then. She had had to face this, however briefly, without him. He had at least gotten to eat and go about his life like normal until he got to work that afternoon.

“Well that won’t do. You’re in luck, though. I’m really, _really_ good at making breakfast.” He moved to sit them up now.

Anya looked over her shoulder at the clock. “Breakfast _at 5pm?_ Really?”

“Breakfast has no time limit, Anya. It happens whenever we want it to.” His face was solemn, but his eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Hmmm. Alright, I’ll believe you, but on one condition.” The teasing had returned to her voice and Dmitry felt his heart lift at it. This was how Anya should always be – playful and happy, not miserable and defeated. 

“Name your terms, Princess.”

“Would you…would you want to stay here, tonight? We don’t have to sleep on the couch. I’m sure your back is already messed up from last night, but -” Dmitry interrupted her rambling by grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on her palm. His lips were warm against her cool skin.

“I don’t want to be alone.” She finished lamely.

“Anya, I would love to stay here. I don’t really want to be alone right now either. Good luck ever getting me to leave, though” He placed another kiss, this time on her wrist, before a question popped into his head.

“Hey! Was anything said about your outfit this morning?”

To his amusement, Anya groaned like she was in pain. She got up and walked towards the kitchen, frustration in each stomp of her feet. Dmitry had no choice but to trail after her, eager to hear the answer. “You don’t want to know. Just be prepared for Tatya to never forget it. The others won’t forget it either, but she’ll be the one to vocalize it.”

Dmitry grinned and kissed Anya lightly on the lips – a promise. “I look forward to it. Now…are you a pancakes or waffles kind of girl?” He picked her up and sat her on the countertop so they were eye level. She giggled, wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him close and kissed him back.

“Surprise me, Dima.”

His heart soared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one. Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thank you for reading 💛💛💛


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluffy dating stuff, but they're cute so who cares?

The weeks that followed were some of the happiest times in Dmitry’s life.

They agreed to ease into the public dates again. It would take a little time for the press to forget about them, but eventually they would find something or someone else to fixate over. At least that’s what Anya had assured him. Vlad and Lily were also in agreement with this thought. It made sense. The general public had the attention span of a toddler on the best of days.

For now though, it meant that Dmitry got to learn all about Anya in the privacy of their own homes. In some ways, this was preferred. It allowed them both to be fully present in their conversations.

Their first few dates following the incident, Dmitry decided he’d show off his culinary skills for her. She’d fallen in love with everything he had made so far, so she was eager to jump at the chance to have Dmitry cook for her. He tried out a few of his favorite recipes, all of which were met with high praise. He learned quickly that Anya was definitely a bread girl, so he made sure to always keep some on hand. Then he started experimenting. He refused to have Anya just tell him what she wanted. He’d let her pick a cuisine and then he’d try to come up with something that would fit the bill. It was a fun game for the two of them. It pushed Dmitry creatively – he was guilty of falling into a rut with his meals before Anya – and he loved having someone to test out ideas with.

Anya became dissatisfied with showing up to already-cooked meals, soon enough. She wanted to watch him cook – she’d said she found it incredibly attractive, which made Dmitry flush. Then, she wanted to help him cook. They started with small stuff at first. Anya would be the first to admit she wasn’t the best in the kitchen, but they gradually increased her responsibilities with each meal. It was actually more fun this way, Dmitry thought. He liked having a partner to work through things with.

Once they would finish with dinner, they’d both work to clean up whoever’s kitchen was used that day. At first Dmitry insisted he could do it, but Anya was firm. They finally came to a truce that worked to both of their strengths. Anya would wash the dishes and Dmitry would dry and put things away, since he was clearly the taller of the two. He’d never forget the first time Anya tried to put a dish back on a higher shelf, reaching as far as she could on her tip toes. Dmitry hadn’t really thought his actions through, but the next thing he knew, he was pressed up behind her, grabbing he dish to put away for her. She turned around and he realized their position when her eyes flashed as she looked up at him. Needless to say, they took a short break from the dishes after that.

* * *

While Dmitry was able to show off his cooking for Anya, she ended up returning the favor in a surprising yet welcomed way. One night, after a particularly busy shift for Dmitry, his entire body ached from carrying heavy trays around. Anya tsked when he twisted to pop his back, demanded he remove his shirt, and then walked out of the room. He was bewildered for a moment before she returned with a jar of something and an impatient look on her face.

“Shirt off, Sudayev. Now.”

Well. She could use that tone with him _any time_ and Dmitry would be just fine with that. She instructed him to lay on the living room floor as she opened the jar and rubbed some of the mysterious contents in her hands. He did as directed, trying to keep his body and mind in check.

That all went out the window as soon as Anya put her hands on his back. The salve of some sorts was a warming one, and Anya seemed to have magic hands. They worked his sore muscles for what felt like hours as Dmitry laid there, groaning like an idiot into the floor. As she worked, she told him how she usually worked with elderly patients recovering from various surgeries, but she’d have the occasional sports-related injury come her way, so she’d taken several courses and gotten her massage therapist certification.

She was full of surprises, it seemed.

Anya could call it whatever she wanted, for all Dmitry cared. Nothing felt as good as when she’d tend to his aching body. She would jokingly say this was a win for her, because she got to put her hands all over a shirtless Dmitry. He however, had a hard time seeing how anyone but him was the winner here. When Anya would be feeling particularly flirty, she’d sit on the back of his thighs as she ran her hands all over his back and working out the many knots she’d find. Dmitry could do nothing but lay there and try not to die from ecstasy – both at the relief and the arousal that Anya’s wandering hands would cause. It took all of his strength and willpower not to flip them over and have his way with her when her fingertips would dip just below his waistband.

Oh, and Anya knew exactly what she was doing to him, too. Sometimes, she could barely conceal her giggles as he’d groan when she’d catch a particularly sensitive spot.

* * *

Anya was the one to suggest they go check out a tiny, second-hand bookstore near his apartment. He’d actually never noticed it before, but he ran past the shop on his normal route. They made sure to walk to the shop separately. Anya left his apartment first, instructing Dmitry to count to 100 and then follow her. It was annoying, but Dmitry would be the first to admit that it felt good to get outside again. They couldn’t live their whole lives locked inside.

The bookstore was actually really fascinating. Books liked the shelves and some were even stacked on the floor, as high as Dmitry’s hip in some sections. They wandered through the aisles, Anya’s fingers dusting over the spines of books. She looked like a kid set free in a candy store. She’d revealed on one of their earlier dates that she was a bit obsessed with books; she’d read anything and everything she could get her hands on.

As they made their way towards the back, Anya suddenly grabbed his hand and tugged him towards her. They were now in a deserted corner, books stacked all around them. Anya wasted no time with their moment of seclusion and raised up on her toes to kiss him. Shocked, Dmitry stood there frozen for a second before he locked his arms around her, pulling her fulling against him.

When they broke apart, Dmitry had a dazed look in his eyes. Anya giggled at his hair, now in complete disarray.

“What was that for?” he whispered as she smoothed his hair back into place.

“I’m happy and I wanted to kiss you. Is that alright?” She was challenging him, that was for sure. But there was a hint of insecurity behind her eyes that just wouldn’t do.

“Oh. That is more than alright.” He considered pulling her back in for more, but thought better of it.

They made their way back up to the front where an old man sat behind the counter. Anya ended up buying two books for herself, while Dmitry had found an old Russian cookbook he wanted to try out. The man gave no inclination that he knew who either of them were, or that he knew what they had gotten up to in the back. He seemed to be more interested in the baseball game playing on the tiny TV behind the counter.

Anya asked to use the bathroom and Dmitry knew that was his cue to head back to his apartment. Anya would be along shortly after him, to not raise any suspicions. Again, he couldn’t help the annoyance that bubbled in his gut. He wanted to walk hand in hand with Anya wherever they pleased. But, he knew what he was getting into with this. Besides, this was only temporary. Soon, they’d get to go out together again.

* * *

Time goes by and Anya is proven correct. They get bolder with their activities. Dmitry suggested they check out a local farmer’s market one weekend and Anya excitedly agreed. They chose to walk together, although Dmitry still wished he could hold her hand as they managed the crowds. He found himself subconsciously resting his hand on the small of Anya's back to guide her through the different vendor stalls, eager to be close to her amongst all of the people. Aside from a few second glances at Anya, the adventure went off without a hitch. Neither one of them could stop smiling the rest of the day as they marveled in this new freedom.

They ended up cuddled together on Dmitry’s couch, exhausted from all the excitement. It was Dmitry’s day off – on a Saturday, which was nothing short of a miracle – so they had no rush to do anything else. They debated moving to take a nap in his bed, but neither were very eager to get up just yet.

The first night after the incident, Dmitry had spent the night. He’d offered to sleep on the couch or even the floor if that was what Anya wanted. She had rolled her eyes at him and drug him to her bedroom.

“We’re adults, Dmitry. No one is going to do a room check. Besides, I want to cuddle and not worry about our necks the next day.”

And that had settled it. It was almost strange, how fast they progressed in certain aspects of their relationship. They saw each other frequently. On nights when Dmitry worked at the restaurant, Anya would let herself into his apartment and wait for him to get home. They’d eat a quick dinner – usually leftovers that they’d made together – and then retire for the night. Anya had learned from their first night and now always brought a spare change of clothes with her, just in case. On nights when Dmitry didn’t have to work, he’d go to her apartment mid-afternoon so he could start dinner while she finished working.

It was all very domestic – something that had been seriously lacking in Dmitry’s life – and he found that he loved it. They slept in the same bed together most nights, unless something came up. Occasionally, Anya would have to go to a family dinner that would give them a night apart. Although he would secretly admit to missing her on those nights, he knew neither one of them were quite ready for him to meet the family.

As they debated what to order for dinner – neither felt like cooking that night – Dmitry was struck with how happy and... _content_ he was. Laying here with Anya, having spent his entire day with her, felt so right. Sure, their situation wasn’t exactly easy, but he would rather deal with the extra caution they needed to take if it meant she was in his life.

This was definitely something he wanted to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.......we meet the Romanovs! Send positive vibes to Dmitry. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Please comment or kudo if that's your thing. I love hearing your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Romanovs (briefly)!

Anya decided to drop the bomb on him casually, as if she thought that would lessen the shock to his system.

They were lying in bed one Sunday morning, enjoying their lack of urgency. It was Dmitry’s day off from work, so he was in no rush to remove Anya from her spot burrowed in his chest. He chuckled at the vibrations of her words against his skin.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that?” She groaned in response. Anya really was such an adorable anti-morning person.

She looked up at him, her sleepy blue eyes timid and nervous. “I asked if you wanted to come with me to a ‘thing’ today.” She then hid her face in his neck.

“What kind of ‘thing’?” When she didn’t respond, he grew concerned. What could she possibly have to do on a Sunday that she was afraid to tell him?

She huffed in response, which tickled his neck. Dmitry realized this was going to require some patience on his end, because Anya was clearly avoiding something.

“Come on now. You can tell me anything, Anya.” His hands grabbed her waist and hauled her up so she was sitting on top of him. She bit her lip in hesitancy, but then charged through with what she’d been reluctant to ask him.

“I’m having a late lunch with my family today. Would you…would you like to come with me? As you know, my deliciously hunky boy toy?” Anya’s attempt at humor was obviously meant to help distract from the idea of meeting _all_ of the Romanovs at once and on short notice.

There was a beat as Dmitry processed things. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“Only if you want to. If you think it’s too much, I would completely understand.” She pushed some stray hair out of his eyes and then Dmitry caught her hand. He placed a kiss to her palm and took another moment to think about it.

“I could do that.” He made sure to keep his face neutral in hopes that Anya wouldn’t be able to read the blind terror he felt on the inside. He’d met a few parents in his past relationships, but he’d never met anyone quite at the level of the First Family of New York.

_Fuck._

Anya didn’t seem entirely convinced, but she nodded and leaned down to kiss him. “If it gets to be too much at any point, we’ll need a signal. That way we can make up some excuse to leave.”

“Are you anticipating it will be bad?” Maybe he _should_ be worried. What would they think of their daughter/sister dating a random waiter?

“Oh, not at all. They’ve all been asking about you for a while now…Nana especially.” She shot him an exaggerated wink at the mention of her grandmother. From what she’d told Dmitry, she was closest with the Romanov matriarch, so he’d at least have one person on his side, excluding Anya.

“So why would we need a signal?” She wasn’t saying what was really bothering her and they both knew it.

She tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. “I guess I’m worried they’re going to scare you off. They’re harmless, but it can still be overwhelming.” She looked down and their eyes met. “You’re just…really important to me and I don’t want to lose you over my insane family.”

Dmitry rolled them then, so Anya wouldn’t be able to avoid him as he told her the truth. “The only way you could lose me is if you sent me away.” He tried to brush the worry from her brow with his thumb. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed yet, but I’m pretty fond of you as well. It’ll take more than the most powerful family in the state to scare me off. Unless…they don’t have any snakes do they?”

That earned him a laugh. “Snakes? Really? That’s what would do you in?”

“You know ever since I watched Indiana Jones I’ve been terrified of them! You said it was endearing!” Now Anya laughed uncontrollably. This conversation sure had taken a dramatic turn towards the silly.

“Oh yes. I find most things about you an interesting combination of endearing and arousing.” To emphasize her point, she lifted her hips up to meet his, causing them both to flush furiously.

“Alright, you dirty-minded princess. What time is this lunch?” He moved so he was back to lying beside her. Anya happily returned to her spot in his arms, snuggled against his chest.

“It’s at 1. So we have like…an hour before we should get up?” Doing the math in his head, he nodded in agreement. “I wonder what we could do with that much free time…”

“You are incorrigible, you know that?” God, he loved her. That should probably make him pause. They hadn’t said those words to each other yet, but their relationship had been so serious from the get go it shouldn’t be that surprising, he argued to himself.

“Do you have a better suggestion for what we do then, Sudayev?” Even as she spoke, her hands trailed down his chest to toy with the waistband of his pants.

“Not at all.” He silenced her with a kiss and then there was little need for sentences after that.

* * *

Later, they’d both showered – separately, Dmitry insisted – and were getting dressed to leave.

“What exactly does one wear to meet your family?” He was a bit at a loss. His normal attire of jeans and whatever shirt was clean didn’t seem to fit the occasion.

Anya looked over her shoulder at him as she put her earrings in. She took in his current state of just a towel slung low on his hips and hummed. “I think you could go just like that. In fact, we should pass a law that says you can only wear that, forever.”

“Are you objectifying me right before I meet your family?” His mock outrage had her in giggles. He came up behind her and moved her scarf away from her neck so he could kiss her there. She made a half-ditch attempt to push him away.

“No! You’re the reason I have to wear this scarf in the first place!” While true, Dmitry found it hard to feel any guilt over it. Anya hadn’t exactly complained when he’d left the love marks along her collarbone.

“Alright, we’ll call a temporary truce. Now help me find something that won’t offend your family.” He began ruffling through his drawers when suddenly a dark green sweater was thrown at his head.

“Wear this with some nice jeans. It looks nice with your eyes and it’s easy for me to tear off of you later.” Chuckling, he kissed her cheek and then got dressed. Anya’s nerves had apparently returned in full force, though.

“You sure there’s nothing I can do to convince you to stay here with me, preferably in this bed?” He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her hair.

“Nope. Now let’s get a move on before we’re late and your sisters make more inappropriate assumptions about us.” Anya groaned, but allowed Dmitry to grab her hand after they put on their coats and left his apartment. Enough time had passed now that they were bolder with their affection in public. It was a welcomed improvement and they both felt more at ease when physically connected. It probably should’ve scared him, how strongly he was attached to her. Instead, it filled him with warmth that he now knew was much more powerful than just affection.

* * *

Lunch was being held at Anya’s grandmother’s “apartment” on the Upper East side. Dmitry used the term apartment loosely, because her grandmother’s home was roughly the size of his entire building. It was odd; Dmitry knew that the Romanov family was old money, but when he was with Anya, it rarely came up. She lived in a normal neighborhood and her apartment was nice, but nothing she was probably used to from growing up in a family like this.

Dmitry pushed down his insecurities as they walked through the front entrance. This was about Anya and he could do this for her.

They’re met by four people all at once. The three women are clearly Anya’s sisters and they all took turns scanning him with what he can only assume is some high-tech protective sister radar. They share a quick glance and then nod.

“You must be Dmitry. Anastasia’s told us many things about you.” The speaker for the group was quick to reach her hand out to shake his. He felt Anya stiffen next to him at the mention of her full name. _This was going to be a long day._

“Dmitry, this is Tatiana, Olga, Maria, and my little brother Alexei.” Each sibling made sure to step forward to introduce themselves as Anya said their name. _Anya had warned about Tatiana…_

“Don’t listen to Tatya. She’s just trying to embarrass Shvybzik. Come, they’re waiting for us in the dining room.” Olga was quick to step in between the group. Dmitry sent a silent thanks her way. He slid his hand back in Anya’s and she visibly relaxed then. She reached up on her tip toes to kiss his nose before Maria called back to them.

“Hurry up you two! Everyone is excited to see you!” Her cheeky grin spoke volumes. Both Dmitry and Anya took a deep breath and then made their way to join the others.

* * *

Overall, lunch hadn’t been too terrible, Dmitry mused as he sank into Anya’s couch next to her. They’d ordered pizza upon returning to her apartment and she’d asked him to open a bottle of wine while she changed.

Anya’s family was relatively harmless, he concluded. Her sisters were indeed a lot to take in all at once, but with Anya beside him, hand squeezing his below the table, he knew he could handle anything. Tatiana did indeed make a point to bring up Anya's rumpled appearance the day after their first date, much to their embarrassment, but they tried to take it all in stride. Dmitry was worried Anya's parents and grandmother might be offended by the conversation, but it became clear the Romanov sisters loved to tease one another. Alexei was quiet for most of lunch, but Anya had explained that was usually because no one could get a word in between the Romanov sisters.

Her mother and father were very welcoming and friendly. They asked about Vlad and Lily and his job at the restaurant. They seemed genuinely interested to hear about his culinary dreams, which Anya glowingly bragged about. Nicholas also made a point to apologize for all the press that surrounded the first few weeks of his and Anya’s relationship.

Anya’s grandmother proved to be quite a fan of his as well. Anya had told him how close the two were, but that had neglected to inform him how downright savage the older woman was. She had cornered him after the meal had finished and demanded to know his intentions with her (favorite) granddaughter. He’d assured her that Anya was the best thing to ever happen to him, which seemed to appease her for now.

After that, she took great pleasure in pointing out his accomplishments to the others. “Dmitry here has an actual job. Tell me, Tatiana, what does that Viktor boy of yours do again?”

“Nana, you know this. He’s a lawyer at his father’s firm,” Tatiana explained with exasperation.

“Another lawyer. Hmpf.” She tsked in response, similar to the way Anya often did with him when she thought he was being ridiculous. He tried to hide his smile behind his water glass as Nana shot him a wink over her own glass of wine.

As they dug into their pizza, Dmitry asked Anya what she thought of their little adventure today.

“Ha! I’m waiting for Nana to kidnap you for herself.” They both laughed at the thought of Anya’s elderly grandmother running off with Dmitry into the sunset.

“Nana is great, but I think I got the best Romanov, if I’m being honest.” Anya shoved his shoulder playfully, but kissed him nonetheless.

“You flatter me. But really though, I think it went rather well. Mama and Papa liked you, I could tell. They were much friendlier than when my sisters brought home their men.” She sipped her wine, deep in thought. “Actually, now that I think about it, that was the most well-behaved they’ve all been when there’s a new person brought to lunch.”

“I told you I’d win them over. You Romanovs can’t resist the Sudayev charm.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

“Hey now. I’m the only one that gets to benefit from this Sudayev charm, so keep that in mind, Mister.”

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner in comfortable silence. Afterwards, they curled up under one of Anya’s large throw blankets as a movie played in the background.

“Thank you, Dima. For going with me and for still wanting me after it all.” She looked so much smaller than normal with her insecurities out in the open. Dmitry pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

“Like I said, I’ll only leave if you want me to, Nastya.” How could he help her see she was it for him? “Your family was great. It was nice to meet everyone. But I do enjoy having you all to myself.” As he spoke, he trailed kisses down her cheek and jaw.

“Oh! Speaking of alone time…” Anya looked at him mischievously. “What are the chances that you can take a few days off from work?”

“Hmm. Depends. If I tell Lily it’s because of you, she’d likely give me a whole month off.” That would be putting it lightly. Lily took to Anya so fast it was almost as if she forgot that it was Dmitry she’d known since he was a baby, not Anya.

“Well, Nana offered to let us use her lake house upstate if we ever wanted a weekend away from the city…” Now it was Anya’s turn to on the overexaggerated seduction. Dmitry kissed her around his laughter.

“I think I love your Nana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't want to run off with Dmitry into the sunset?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comment if that's your thing, please! I love reading your thoughts 💛💛💛


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone ask for tooth-rotting, Hallmark Channel Movie-inspired fluff?
> 
> Here you go. Dmitry and Anya @ the Lake House.

It took the two of them around three hours to pack up Anya’s car and make it out to her Nana’s lake house.

They’d left on a Friday morning, the air crisp with the smell of autumn. As they made their way out of the city, Dmitry enjoyed the weight lifting off of his shoulders. Anya seemed lighter as well. Maybe they weren’t big city kids after all.

Anya turned off the highway onto a long, winding gravel road. Dmitry took in the sights around them as the car slowed gradually. There were so many trees and with the changing of the seasons, everything looked warm and inviting. Then, a stone block fence with a metal gate came into view.

“This is it!” Anya excitedly parked the car so she could get out and enter the security code. Once back inside, she looked to Dmitry. He could barely contain his own excitement at this new adventure. There was something about it all that just screamed ‘home’ to him.

Nana’s lake house was actually fairly normal, considering who owned it, Dmitry thought. He had been expecting a grand estate, similar to her Upper East Side penthouse, but this was more inconspicuous. The house was two levels and had a wrap-around porch that went all the way to the back. He could make out a dock along the beach and there was a small storage barn off to the side of the house.

They parked and Anya began telling him absolutely everything all at once. She’d kept it contained on the drive up, content to sing along to the radio and hold Dmitry’s hand. Upon seeing the house though, she couldn’t hold back any longer.

“There’s a small fishing boat and some kayaks in the barn. Oh! And there’s a walking path that goes through the woods over there!” She was practically vibrating with happiness. This place clearly held many good memories for her, Dmitry mused. “Oh and there’s a fire bit in the back along the beach. We could do smores!”

Dmitry chuckled at her energy and grabbed her hand to pull her back to him. She stumbled a bit; caught off guard by the sudden change, and fell into his arms. He steadied her and then when she looked up at him in question, he kissed her softly.

When they separated, Anya’s fingers rose to touch her lips. “What was that for?”

“You’re happy and that makes me happy.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Come on. Let’s get our stuff inside and then you can give me a tour.”

They grabbed their bags and made their way inside. Dmitry wasn’t sure when the last time the house had been occupied, but everything seemed in perfect condition. Anya led him to the kitchen so he could unload the cooler of food they had packed and was in awe of the space. The kitchen was bigger than his living room and when he opened the fridge, sure enough there was already a wide variety waiting for them.

To his surprise, this made Anya giggle. “Oh, Nana. She probably had the fridge stocked for us.”

“Tell me again, how you think you’re not her favorite granddaughter?” Dmitry’s tone was teasing, but it was also to help mask the shock of their abode.

“I never said I wasn’t her favorite.” Dmitry lifted an eyebrow in suspicion. “I _said_ my Nana loves all of her grandchildren.” She lifted her chin in defiance, challenging him to disagree.

“Sure. Nana just offers up her lake house to all the grandkids, whenever they’d like?” Dmitry picked her up and sat her on the counter nearest to him.

“Well. Not exactly…” Anya toyed with the buttons on Dmitry’s coat. “Actually, I don’t think she’s let any of the others come here without her or my parents’ to supervise. Something about ‘getting into trouble’ and whatnot.”

“Ah. And you would never get into trouble?” He leaned in and kissed her neck where it peaked out from under her scarf.

“Of course not. I am the angel grandchild.” She tugged him closer so that he stood between her legs. She brought her lips up to hover just before his and then whispered, “We should really put the food away. I think our tour may need to be multi-purpose.”

Dmitry’s eyes fluttered closed as her warm breath fanned over his face. “And what would that entail?”

“Us getting out of these pesky clothes. There’s a fireplace in the master suite and I’d hate for you to overheat.” Anya smiled deviously as Dmitry groaned. The smile vanished, however, when Dmitry suddenly grabbed her by the waist and hauled her over his shoulder. One of his hands rested dangerously on her lower back and she fought the urge to squirm.

“How exactly am I going to help unpack and also give you a tour if all I can see is your back, you giant caveman?”

“Food can wait. There are cold packs in the cooler. Now, direct me towards this bedroom before I have my way with you on the counter.” His hand the was holding her in place flexed and Anya seriously debated his kitchen offer. But a warm king-sized bed awaited them and it was too tempting to turn down.

“Down the hall. Last door on the right. _Hurry._ ” Dmitry wasted no time. He did detour briefly to make sure the front door was locked, but then they were in the bedroom, laughing as Anya bounced on the bed. She pulled Dmitry towards her and started to undo his belt for him. He leaned down to steal a kiss before moving her towards the middle of the bed. They’d lost their coats and shoes along the way, but Dmitry wanted to take his time with the rest.

“Remind me to thank your Nana for her lake house.” Dmitry mumbled against Anya’s collar.

“Dmitry?” Anya was breathless as she brought his face back to hers.

“Hmm?”

“Stop talking.”

“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

A while later, they’re curled up under the many blankets when Anya remembered the fireplace. Dmitry wolf-whistled as she got out of bed to turn it on, admiring the show she was giving.

“You are so lucky I love you, Dima.” She threw over her shoulder as she waited for the flames to grow. Then she froze as her words washed over the room.

Dmitry, however, had heard her immediately. “What did you just say?” His voice betrayed the desperation he felt.

Anya turned back to him and walked to his side of the bed. She ran a hand through his messy hair and looked him in the eye as she repeated the words that would have brought him to his knees, had he been standing.

“I love you, Dima.”

Dmitry’s heart felt like it could burst. His hands circled her waist and dragged her on top of him. Their kiss was deep and full of all the emotions that he was experiencing in that moment. When they broke apart, Dmitry was able to tell her with all the confidence in the world.

“I love you, too, Anya.”

* * *

Eventually, the two were able to leave the massive bed and get cleaned up. Dmitry didn’t even bother putting up a fight as Anya gently pushed him into the shower with her. Like everything else in this house, it had more than enough room for two people.

He couldn’t help but admire Anya as they unpacked their things. _She loved him._ He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to hearing that.

Once their responsibilities were taken care of, Dmitry and Anya got to work preparing dinner. They hadn’t gone too crazy with the things they brought, but Anya had told him there was a grill at the property, so they splurged and decided to have a mini-cookout. As Dmitry tended to the grill, Anya cut up vegetables and made garlic bread to go with their meal.

_That girl and her bread._

Dmitry felt a rush of affection right then. There was such a level of domesticity to this and he couldn’t help but think how he could do this for the rest of his life and be perfectly happy, as long as Anya was there.

They ate their dinner out on the porch and discussed their plans for the next two days. Anya’s shock upon finding out that Dmitry had never fished quickly sent that activity to the top of the list. He was fine with that. Any chance to spend time with Anya would be well worth whatever humiliation in store for him.

After dinner, they cleaned up the kitchen and then returned to their spot on the porch. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the lack of noise generated by the city. Then something caught Dmitry’s eye off to the corner.

“Anya, what’s that?” He pointed over towards the object and grew confused at Anya’s smirk.

“That’s the hot tub, Dima.”

“Ah. Well we didn’t pack any swimsuits, so maybe next time?” He looked at her hopefully.

“Oh, Dima. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I’m…not following you…” The gears in his brain were trying, but he was tired, ok?

Anya laughed and shook her head. “Men. Come on. Let’s go turn it on. I could use a hot tub right now.”

As she walked away from him, it clicked. He scrambled to follow after her, already shrugging out of his hoodie despite the cooler temperatures.

* * *

The next day, they slept in until noon. Anya only griped about missing the best fishing time for a little while. Dmitry persuaded her into kayaking around the lake instead, promising that they’d wake up early the next day.

Dmitry had never been kayaking before either, and it took some getting used to. At first, he was a little uneasy on the water, but Anya kept her own kayak next to his as they slowly made their way further onto the lake. Once he was comfortable, Anya took the lead and showed him all of her favorite spots around the lake. When they reached the middle of the water, Anya stopped them and they let their kayaks float as they took in their surroundings. Again, Dmitry couldn’t ignore how right everything felt. It was like he was finally at peace. The fresh air and sunshine, free from towering buildings, brought him such joy that he debated asking Anya if they could stay forever.

They made their way back to the dock then, ready for a late lunch. Dmitry surprised Anya by pulling premade chicken wraps from the fridge. She squealed in delight and declared him her favorite person.

“I’m serious, Dima. These things are life. Changing.” she managed to say around bites of food.

“I’m glad you feel that way. I thought we could use a quick and easy meal. Plus, no mess to clean up!”

“And what do you propose we do with all this extra free time, Mr. Sudayev?” She looked at him knowingly from her spot on the couch.

“I was thinking we’re about due for a nap, Ms. Romanov.” In truth, he had no ulterior motives. Kayaking and the previous night’s activities had worn him out.

“Well, let it be known that I would never turn down a good-looking man who feeds me and then wants to cuddle.” Dmitry snickered at her.

“Is that all it takes? Food, good looks, and willingness to cuddle?”

“Nope. The other requirement is that they be Dmitry Sudayev.” _Fuck,_ did he love this woman.

* * *

Fishing turned out to be the one thing Dmitry could not master. They’d gotten up early the next day, as he had promised, and sat on the dock. Anya showed him how to bait the hook and cast, which Dmitry caught on to quickly enough. But the first time he’d had a bite on his line, he jumped and almost lost the pole in the lake. Anya had crowed with laughter at that, but kissed away his frustrations nonetheless. It didn’t help matters that she ended up catching five massive fish. He finally managed to reel in one (Anya might have set the hook for him) and was expecting something similar in size to what she had caught, only to be outraged at the tiny fish on the end of his line.

“Awwww you caught a blue gill! They’re so cute!” Anya might not have been trying to patronize him, but his ego was still bruised.

Later that day, they went on a hike through the woods. For the first time in Dmitry’s life, he got to experience the outdoors – excluding Central Park. He enjoyed getting to hold Anya’s hand and not have to worry about anyone possibly watching them. The near constant worry that they were being followed was gone. The only individuals they encountered out here were several deer along their path, which prompted Dmitry to panic a bit.

“There isn’t…other wildlife out here, is there?” He looked around worriedly.

“Dmitry. It’s the woods. What are you afraid of?” Anya had that knowing smile on her face. She was trying to be nice, for him, but it was probably difficult with how irrational he was.

“I don’t know. A bear? Maybe a moose?” As he spoke, he turned them around so they could head back towards the house.

To his irritation, Anya laughed. “Dmitry, I won’t lie to you. There is a possibility for those animals to be out here, but I can assure you that in the 28 years that I’ve been coming out here, we’ve never seen anything other than deer, squirrels, and the occasional fox.”

“Be that as it may, I think we should head back.” He tried to slow his steps to not make his fear seem too obvious, but the damage was done. Anya slid her hand back into his and squeezed reassuringly.

* * *

For their last night at the lake house, they decided to light the firepit and go stereotypical camping trip with hot dogs and smores. Anya seemed thrilled with the idea, so Dmitry eagerly agreed, wanting to experience everything.

Anya sat in his lap, the two of them curled under a blanket as they watched the night sky. Dmitry hated to admit this, but he’d never really seen stars outside of media. It just wasn’t possible in New York City with all of the lights constantly on. As Anya snuggled in closer for warmth, Dmitry once again wished this trip wouldn’t end. He kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her.

“I could get used to this.” He broke the silence.

“Hmm? Me sitting in your lap? Or eating questionable hot dogs around a fire?” Her voice sounded tired. The day had likely caught up with her.

Dmitry laughed at her questions. “Technically both. But I guess all of this. I…I think I like not being in the city.”

Anya looked up at him then. “Oh! So, you’re saying you’d be ok if you didn’t stay in New York?” He had told her about his connection to his dad through the city, so she understood how monumental this realization was for him.

“Yeah, I think so. It’s nice to not be surrounded by constant chaos, you know?” And that’s what it really boiled down to. The city and the lake both had their stimuli. Dmitry just found that the city’s put him on edge more than anything now.

“I do. I mean, New York has been home for so long, but it’s never really felt like mine.” Dmitry agreed with her. New York was their families’. They would always be surrounded by love, but they also struggled to truly flourish while there.

“Hmm. So do you think your Nana would let us live here full-time, or should we start planning our move west?” It might’ve seemed like he was joking, but there was a part of Dmitry that knew he’d jump at the chance to go, should Anya want to.

Anya grinned. “You’ll have to ask Nana the next time we see her. But I wouldn’t say no to moving west with you.” She sighed and snuggled back into Dmitry’s chest. Soon, he felt her quiet snores against him. He adjusted her so she was sitting in the lawn chair now, and went to put out the fire. Once he was sure they weren’t going to start an environmental incident, he picked up Anya’s sleeping form and carried her into the house and to their bed.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They love each other! Who is surprised? *crickets*
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts! You're all amazing and I love that I get to write for you 💛💛💛


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad & Lily are the best.   
> Dmitry in a tux.   
> Gleb is the worst.

Vlad and Lily’s invitation for dinner with them was merely for show. There was no option available for Dmitry to decline, but Anya just laughed when he told her as such while they made lunch one day. They were a pretty good team; Dmitry couldn’t help but notice.

“Dima, I would love to go over there for dinner. They’re your family and we can’t hide away in this apartment forever.” There was Anya, ever the reasonable one.

“Just promise me that you won’t believe a word either of them says about me?” He tried to block out whatever embarrassing tales Vlad would come up with. Well-intended though he might have been, Vlad was known for oversharing, especially after consuming vodka.

“Oh, but what if it’s good things?” Anya bumped her hip into him as they danced around each other in the kitchen.

“You of all people should know that’s a dead giveaway for being false.” His mock-seriousness earned him another tinkling laugh from Anya and his heart swelled with pride. He’d never get tired of hearing that.

* * *

Lily answered the door when they arrived, immediately grabbed Anya and hugged her tightly. When she finally released the poor girl, she turned to Dmitry and gave him a nod and pat on the shoulder, before returning her attention back to Anya.

“You’ve known me since I was a baby and yet you can’t even spare me a ‘hello’? I see how it is…” Dmitry was overplaying his indignation, but Lily saw right through him.

“Exactly. You don’t need ‘hello’s’ anymore. Now be a dear and put Anya’s coat in the guest bedroom while she and I catch up. I feel like I haven’t gotten to speak to you in ages, darling!” Lily fretted over Anya while Dmitry rolled his eyes and did as he was asked. In reality, Lily had seen Anya last weekend when she came to visit him at work. But you try telling Lily Malevsky-Malevitch she’s being unreasonable.

Vlad emerged from the kitchen with a bottle of wine and four glasses, setting up shop at the table for them to sit and converse.

“So what’s on the menu tonight, Vlad?” Dmitry hugged his pseudo-father figure and then sat down next to Anya at the table. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it before returning to her conversation with Lily.

“Pizza. Should be here in the next twenty minutes.” Dmitry laughs at that. Typical Vlad and Lily. “We couldn’t agree on anything to make, so this is our version of a compromise. It would do you well to take notes.” The older man looked at Dmitry over his glasses. Anya heard his comment and turned to join the conversation.

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that. Dima has yet to suggest or make anything I haven’t loved.” She looked up at him fondly and Dmitry felt that familiar wave of affection wash over him. Would it always feel like this?

“Yes, well we can’t all find ourselves a master chef for a man, darling.” Lily patted Anya’s hand and then gestured towards Vlad. “Some of us end up with a smooth-talking conman who can’t handle his vodka.” She winked at her husband of over two decades while he chortled at her jokes. Vlad and Lily made quite the pair, but Dmitry had always looked to them as an example for a stable relationship. They clearly loved each other and put in the work to make things last. He hoped to someday have something similar – although maybe with less vodka, for his liver’s sake.

“Now, let’s get to the real reason we invited you two over.” Lily finished off her glass of wine and motioned for Vlad to refill her. “How many embarrassing things can we tell you about Dmitry before he turns as red as this wine and drags you out of here?”

Dmitry sank lower into his seat as Anya’s laughter filled the apartment. He knew they should’ve stayed home tonight.

* * *

The following weekend, they found themselves with family plans again. This time it was another Romanov brunch on the schedule, something that Dmitry had grown rather fond of. Nicholas and Alexandra still terrified him quite a bit, but he enjoyed the large family dynamic. He had never experienced the sibling comradery that Anya had and he learned quickly that the group was rather close-knit despite everyone’s busy schedules.

Anya clearly loved her family; of that Dmitry was sure. But he could tell these brunches could drain her fast. If he was honest, they drained him as well. Most of the time they’d go back to Anya’s apartment for an afternoon nap to recharge from it all.

Dmitry’s phone buzzed as he boarded the subway after he finished his shift at the restaurant. He was looking forward to falling asleep wherever Anya wished as soon as he arrived. It had been a long night and if he was going to socialize tomorrow with the Romanov clan, he’d need all the sleep he could get. He looked to see who had texted him to see Anya’s name on the screen.

**Anya:** Remind me to ask you something later.

**Dmitry:** You got it, doll.

**Anya:** Shut up and get that perfect ass over here ASAP.

**Dmitry:** As my princess commands.

Chuckling, Dmitry slid his phone back into his pocket and tried to will the train to move faster. The sooner he was with her, the sooner he’d get to fall asleep with her snoring softly into his neck.

* * *

Needless to say, Dmitry forgot to remind Anya.

Neither seemed to remember any kind of question to ask as they put on their best smiles and walked into her Nana’s home. Alexei was the first to meet them at the door.

“Ah good. You’re both here. Come, we’re just about to eat.” He’d warmed up to Dmitry faster than he had with any of the other significant others his sisters brought home. “Be prepared, everyone is in rare form today.”

Anya groaned, but laced her fingers through Dmitry’s hand and they followed her brother through to where the family was seated. They’ve barely sat down when Nana addressed Dmitry directly.

“Well Dmitry, how was the restaurant last night?” He was caught off guard at this. She remembered his work schedule?

“It was good, Mrs. Romanov. A busy night is a fast night.” He felt Anya’s hand squeeze his encouragingly.

“Excellent. Such a hard worker, this one.” She didn’t explicitly say it, but the implication was there. Anya had explained to him before that her Nana was often bored with the politicians and businessmen that the family interacted with. It seemed she grew less and less capable of masking her contempt with them. “And I’ve told you before, young man. You may call me Marie.”

“Of course. Thank you, Marie.” Anya hid her smile in her glass. Her Nana could be such a flirt sometimes.

“I take it you will be escorting my dear Anastasia to the charity fundraiser in two weeks?” At this, Anya chokes on her drink.

“Uhmmm. The what?” Confused, Dmitry looked from Marie to Anya. Once Anya was able to clear her throat, she looked sheepish.

“That was what I was going to ask you last night, Dima.” _Ah._ “You don’t have to go, though. It’s a big step and I understand if you don’t want to.”

“Come now, Anastasia. I think he’d look magnificent in a tuxedo.” Marie winked at Dmitry, but he was still struggling with the thought of attending a public event.

“Nana, Dmitry’s a private citizen. I won’t force him back into the public eye again after we’ve finally settled back to being normal.” Anya’s worried eyes met his. “It’s really okay, Dmitry. It’s just a boring night of rich people stroking their own egos.” This comment is met with some indignation from the others around the table, but both Anya and Marie wave them off.

“Anya, if it’s something you’d like me to go to, I can do that for you. Just let me know. I’m not sure where I’ll find a tux on short notice, though.” The nicest clothes he owned were the suit he wore to his father’s funeral and perhaps his work clothes?

“Nonsense. I’ll have Sophie arrange an appointment for you with our tailor. He’ll get you sorted in time.” Well. That was that, apparently. Anya’s face lit up with excitement, so he supposed he could handle it, if it made her happy.

Dmitry leaned in to whisper in Anya’s ear. “If I have to wear a tux, what do you have to wear? A ball gown?” He hoped his teasing would mask the nerves as they ate away at him.

Anya’s answering grin is sly. “You’ll have to wait and see, Dima. It’s top secret, but I promise it’ll be worth it.”

He could do this.

* * *

Dmitry felt like a fool. He was not made for tuxedos, despite both the tailor and Marie’s praise. He’d stopped listening when they began to compliment the way his trousers “sat” on him.

Now though, standing in a ballroom full of the most important people in New York, Dmitry felt as if everyone’s thoughts were screaming at him. _You don’t belong here._

But then Anya is there and she knocked the wind out of him, as well as any coherent thoughts he might have had. She was right; it was worth all of this to see her in the strapless royal blue gown she’d selected. It looked as if the dress was sewed directly onto her. It sparkled against the chandelier’s light, but was soft to the touch. Her hair was pulled up into some fancy bun that only succeeded in drawing his attention to her bare neck. Her skin called out to him and it took everything in him to refrain from kissing along her shoulder and up to that spot behind her ear he knew would melt her.

He shook those treacherous thoughts from his mind and offered Anya his arm. She slid hers along his and then they’re entering the grand ballroom of the hotel. There were too many people with too much money here, according to Anya. She had tried to prepare him the best she could for what was to come.

“These things are ridiculous, but they’re the easiest way to get the rich to donate to charitable causes. Give them a reason to dress up all fancy and eat stupid tiny food – which is nothing compared to what you make – and they’ll open their wallets like the ‘saints’ they believe themselves to be.”

He couldn’t help but grin now, thinking of Anya’s snarky words. Truthfully, she only went along to support her father. She’d said she hated the mindless small talk and elbow rubbing.

If the way her eyes darkened when she saw Dmitry in his tux for the first time was anything to go by, Anya also appeared to enjoy playing dress up. Not that Dmitry was complaining. He just hoped that her dress had an easy zipper for later…

It took some convincing, but Dmitry is led to the dance floor by Anya so they can have an excuse to ignore the small talk. He tried to keep a respectable distance between them, but Anya only scoffed and pulled him in close. He wasn’t sure how long they swayed there with Anya’s head resting against his chest, but he would’ve been fine if that was how they spent the rest of the evening.

Then there was a tap on his shoulder.

Turning to address the person, Dmitry missed the way Anya’s eyes darken in anger. He doesn’t miss, however, the way her grip on him tightens.

“Mind if I steal a dance?” The man’s smile was predatory. It was clear this wasn’t an actual question. Dmitry immediately didn’t like him.

“You’re lucky there are witnesses, Vaganov.” Anya said through clenched teeth. But she couldn’t afford to make a scene. “You get one dance and then you’d better run off before I change my mind.”

_Vaganov? This was that fucking guy?_ Dmitry’s patience could only extend so far. Anya sends him a quick nod, as if to tell him she’ll be ok. That didn’t mean he doesn’t hate it.

As Dmitry walked away, he hears Gleb chuckle darkly. “I’m hoping you change your mind, Romanov.”

_Don’t make a scene. Don’t make a scene. Don’t make a scene._

Dmitry was intercepted on his way to the bar by all three of Anya’s sisters. He’d been hoping to get something in him that might prevent a full-blown caveman display, but perhaps alcohol would have only helped speed that up.

They all assured him that Anya would make this the fastest dance on record. It was well-known how much she openly despised the man.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if she purposefully stomps on his feet.” Maria giggled at the thought. It was rather silly to picture his tiny Anya, crushing Gleb’s feet beneath her heels.

Anya reappeared shortly after looking anything but happy.

“How was Vaganov?” Tatiana asked as she sipped her champagne.

“He’s lucky there are so many cameras around, otherwise he’d be short one testicle.”

“That’s my sister. I’m so proud.” Olga rubbed her arm affectionately. “Go on, then. We’ll cover for you while you cool off.”

Anya grabbed Dmitry’s hand before he can say anything and led them from the ballroom. She did a quick scan of their surroundings and then tugged him towards a tiny alcove. Once she’s sure they’re hidden properly from anyone’s view, she reached up on her tip toes, grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. Despite her heels, Dmitry still needed to bend down a considerable amount for this to work.

He was shocked at first, but quickly recovered, wrapping his arms around Anya and pulling her tightly against him. Suddenly they were both wearing too many layers. He’d have given anything for them to be back in the safety and seclusion of that lake house right now. Hell, he’d settle for one of their apartments at this point.

He flipped them so Anya is now pressed up against the wall. Her hands slid into his hair and her nails scraped gently along his scalp. He groaned into her mouth and he could feel her lips pull into a smile against his.

Then someone cleared their throat.

They separated instantly, but Dmitry kept his arms firmly around Anya. His attempt to tether himself to the present was a valiant effort, but he was very close to losing his control and pummeling their interrupter. He could tell from the voice just who had found them in their hidden spot.

Gleb Vaganov stood there, arms folded, smugly looking at the two of them. He looked poised to strike at any moment.

“Oh Anastasia, what has happened to you? First you slum it with this low-class waiter, and now you’re allowing him to accost you at a charity event? Your mother raised you better than that” His head shook in disgust.

Dmitry’s vision filled with red. Then Anya grabbed his face to get him to look into her eyes. “Ignore him. He’s an idiot. I love you, Dmitry.” She whispered only to him. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed deeply in through his nose. This was meant to calm him, but it wasn’t doing much.

“What’s the matter, Damir was it? Upset that someone finally pointed out that you don’t belong here with her?”

Dmitry took a step towards Gleb at that. He didn’t back away, though. Anya pulled on Dmitry’s arm to keep him back with her, trying to prevent any escalation.

“I think it would be best if you returned to the party, Mr. Vaganov. I’m not sure your father would be too fond of hearing you causing a scene.” Nicholas Romanov’s voice was calm and steady, but Dmitry could see the contempt in his eyes.

Gleb must’ve decided arguing with the Governor would get him nowhere. That, or he took notice of the Secret Service stationed casually around the hall. He nodded to Nicholas and the left them.

“Ignore him, the two of you. He’s always been an impulsive, entitled egomaniac.”

Anya and Dmitry nodded, but he was still vibrating with fury. Nicholas must have noticed this.

“Why don’t the two of you head home? I’ll have a car pull around and take you.” Anya visibly relaxed, grateful for the chance to leave. “Oh and Dmitry? You might want to wipe the lipstick off of your face before you leave. There are still photographers milling about.”

The pair flushed and Anya made quick work of wiping his face as Nicholas returned to the ballroom.

* * *

“I’m sorry, Dima. We shouldn’t have come.” Anya sounded close to tears in the car. He wished he could say something to reassure her, but he’s silent on the way back to her apartment. He could feel her staring at him, but he kept his eyes forward, thumb absently rubbing Anya’s hand in his.

Once within the safety of her apartment, they help each other remove their finery. The excited urgency of earlier was gone. Instead, it’s quiet and the air is thick with unspoken thoughts.

“Dima, please. Talk to me. Don’t shut me out.”

He took a deep breath and turned to face her.

“I guess I always knew it would be difficult to love someone so completely out of my league. But having a third party point it out really drives it all home.” He plopped down on the bed in defeat.

“Hey.” Anya straddled him and held his face close to hers. “Do not let that foul man poison this. Poison us. I love you. You belonged in that room tonight because I love you and you’re mine. And I’m yours.”

“Please, Nastya. Everyone there was thinking the same thing. Gleb’s just the only one to vocalize it.”

“Fuck what he thinks or says!” Her raised voice startled him. “I am so sick of these arrogant people thinking they know me or what I want and need. I don’t care what a single person in that room has to say about the two of us because it’s none of their damn business!”

“Nastya…” He tried to settle her. He hadn’t meant to get her worked up.

“No! I can’t do it! I cannot let these horrible people ruin the best thing to ever happen to me.” Tears ran down her face and Dmitry ached at having contributed to her pain. “I won’t let them push you away from me, Dima.”

“Hey.” He smoothed her hair, now loose, back away from her face and wiped the tears from her cheek. “I’m not going anywhere, ok? Remember, you’re only getting rid of me if you send me away.” He tried to get a giggle out of her, but to no avail.

“These people made you feel beneath them, Dima. I can’t stand that I brought you into that. What kind of partner does that make me?” She shook her head in frustration.

“You’re the only partner I want in this.” His voice held nothing but truth. “Tonight was…tonight was a lot. But we’re going to be ok, alright? I promise you.” He tucked her head into his neck and held her close as she cried. When she finally settled, he moved them to lie back against the pillows. They’re safe and warm beneath the blankets when Anya finally responded.

“Maybe we should leave the city.”

It wasn’t so much a question when she said the words. Sure, they’d talked about living outside of New York, but it had all seemed like some wild, fantastical dream at the time. Like when they were kids and they’d describe what they wanted to be when they grew up.

“Let’s just enjoy the rest of our evening. I don’t want you to make any rash decisions because you’re upset.”

“Dmitry, I will leave with you right this second if you say yes. We’ll pack up my car and drive until we find a place that feels like home and I won’t have a single hesitation or regret.” He admired her passion, really. If only it was that easy.

“I know, but I can’t steal you away from your family in the middle of the night, Nastya. It would break their hearts and I won’t do that to you or them.” He could only imagine the chaos that would ensue in they disappeared now.

“You’re my family too, Dima.”

“And you’re mine. Come on, let’s get some sleep. Then I’ll make you pancakes in the morning. After that, if you still want to kidnap me, we can discuss it.” He kissed the top of her hair and welcomed her snuggling in closer.

“Oh we both know you’d come along willingly.” She mumbled into his neck.

“Well yes, but let me pretend. Helps my ego.”

“I love you, Dima.” Anya was close to sleep now, he could tell.

“I love you too, Nastya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was a doozy. Thanks for hanging in there with me!
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought! 
> 
> 💛💛💛


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst angst angst angst angst violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags have changed. consider yourself warned.

They managed to squeak out a solid month after the charity fundraiser with their normal lives before they noticed any changes.

Little things at first. Dmitry had a few odd customers specifically request one of his tables on multiple occasions. They were not regulars, so he wasn’t quite sure how they would know to request him, but he attempted to brush it off.

Then, Anya started receiving voicemails from unknown numbers. She never answered, but the messages were always the same strange deep voice. None of them ever made any sense, so she chalked it up to normal spam calls.

There was also a shift when Dmitry went for his morning runs. He couldn’t help but feel like he was being watched. The feeling was similar to when he’d first started dating Anya, after the press got ahold of their picnic photos. But there was also something different. For some reason, Dmitry couldn’t help the distinct paranoia that someone was watching him for more sinister purposes.

He was afraid to tell Anya of these concerns at first. She stressed enough when it came to being out in public together as a couple. He hadn’t thought anything was a huge worry that would justify adding to her turmoil, especially after the Gleb incident. It was probably all just in his head, he figured.

* * *

They were cooking dinner in Anya’s apartment the night Maria sends her a link to a new article about them. It was a tawdry gossip site at best, but there were Dmitry and Anya, plastered on the front page. Someone had taken a photo of them as they walked hand-in-hand to the grocery store. Anya clicked on the article, despite her better judgement, and found that there were more photos of the two of them, this time from within the store. Someone had followed them throughout the aisles.

The paranoia Dmitry experienced on his runs returned as he absorbed the weight of the situation.

Anya skimmed the article before scoffing. “It says in here that I left Gleb for you, and a “reputable source” says he’s been ‘completely distraught ever since,’ which is a complete lie. I have never been alone with that man, nor would I ever want to be. Ugh, these fucking vultures!”

She must’ve felt Dmitry stiffen behind her at the mention of Gleb. Anya turned to look at him, tossing her phone onto the counter. It was a wonder her phone still worked at all at this point, given how often she threw it.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t let this ruin our evening. Are you ok?” She held his face in her hands, concern etched on her face.

Dmitry sighed. “Yeah, I’m ok. Just tired, is all.”

“Sleep tired or emotionally and mentally tired?” Damnit, she could read him like a book.

“Um. All of the above?” It was difficult to pin down one specific feeling at the moment.

“I’m sorry. We can call it an early night and go to bed after dinner?” He nodded at her suggestion. “And you know, the offer to run away from everything still stands.”

Dmitry wrapped his arms around Anya then, dinner almost forgotten. He hugged her close and seriously contemplated taking her up on the offer.

“Have you floated the idea around your family yet?” That was still the biggest roadblock, it seemed.

“A little…My sisters and brother are understanding. Alexei has already claimed dibs on our guest bedroom, wherever we end up.” He laughed at that. Alexei was also stunted by the chaos of the big city, it seemed. “What about Vlad and Lily?”

“They’re not exactly thrilled, but they understand. I think their hang-up is that they’d now have only each other to spend time with. Which. I can’t say I particularly blame them.” Anya giggled and bumped her hip into his side before returning to the cutting board. “What about your parents and Marie?”

“Nana would support me if I told her I wanted to go live on Mars, Dima. She’s only stayed in the city this long because she thinks it’s what is expected of her. Otherwise she’d likely move.” That was true. Marie loved Anya more than anything else in this world, and she wasn’t shy about showing it.

“I didn’t know the Romanov’s had rocket ship-money. What other secrets are you hiding from me, Nastya?” More giggles from Anya.

“Oh, of course. What political dynasty doesn’t have a few rocket ships laying around, just in case?” She swatted his ass as they danced around each other in the kitchen.

“You haven’t said what your parents think, yet.” Dmitry pointed out as he stirred the pot on the stove. “Don’t tell me they hate me and want to ship you off with some duke or prince.”

“Jerk. Obviously, if they were going to ship me off somewhere, it would be to an emperor. They still have those, right?”

“Anya…”

“Oh alright. I haven’t talked to them about it yet.” Dmitry gave her a pointed look, which caused her to huff. “What! My father has been busy lately and I’m not about to tell my mother I’m planning on running away without backup or witnesses.” She had a fair point. Alexandra was a fiercely devoted, loving mother. But she also preferred to keep her children close and under her watchful eye.

“We’ll just have to be careful and lay low for a bit until you can feel them out. It’s not like we haven’t done this before?” Dmitry hated that they had to do this, but if it bought them some time to plan and get things in order, it would be worth it.

Anya could only sigh. “I suppose. Wait a minute!” She turned to him now with an evil glint in her eye. _Well, as evil as Anya could manage._ “You told me when we first started dating that you knew creative ways to avoid people. Now would be the perfect time to teach me your ways, oh wise Dmitry.”

Embarrassed, Dmitry rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah. I was kind of hoping you had forgotten about that.”

“I remember everything you tell me, Dima.”

“As heartwarming as that is, I’d really appreciate if we pretended I never said anything like that.”

“Too late. Now come on, tell me!” She grabbed his hand and put on her best puppy dog pout.

Dmitry didn’t stand a chance against that look. “Promise not to judge me too harshly?”

“I would never do such a thing and you know it.”

“Alright, well. Shortly after my father died, I was kind of… homeless.” Anya gasped at that. “Not for very long, but I was in a bad place. I couldn’t stand the pitying looks everyone gave me and I just needed…I needed to be alone for a while.”

Anya stepped into his space now, assuring him that she wasn’t going anywhere.

“This was before Vlad and Lily knocked some sense into me and got my apartment set up for me. But I basically lived on the streets for a month or so and got very good at avoiding all people – good and bad. I learned all the secrets of the streets and where to go to find what I’d need.” He swallowed, not liking the next part of the tale very much.

“One night in particular, I had to outrun these three men that thought I’d crossed into their territory for some reason. I spent hours dodging down different alleyways, scaling fences, and hiding behind dumpsters before I finally lost them. I’d never been so terrified before.” Anya wrapped her arms around his waist and met his eyes. It was almost too much, seeing the emotions flicker across her face.

“The next day, I let Vlad catch up with me and he basically drug me home. He forced me to shower and change clothes while Lily cooked dinner for the three of us. I remember hating it all so much. Everyone I had relied on in the past was gone, and I don’t know, I guess I worried that if I let them care for me too, they’d eventually leave as well.”

He’d never told anyone this. Sure, Vlad and Lily knew of his time on his own, but he’d never said what he went through on the streets, or why he had chosen to leave. He was too afraid he’d worry them or add unnecessary guilt to their lives.

Anya looked at him now though, without pity in her eyes. She just looked so incredibly sad.

“Oh Dima. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have pressed you.” She reached up to brush his cheek with her thumb before settling on the spot where they both knew his dimple resided.

Dmitry shook his head. “No, I needed to tell you at some point. It’s not the best time of my life, but it helped shape me into who I am today.”

“And I love who you are. I love everything about you. While I wouldn’t change one single hair of yours…” She paused to fiddle with his hair that had fallen over his eyes. “…I wish that I could take away this pain.”

“You do. Every day.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “I love you, Nastya.”

“I love you too, Dima. I’m not going anywhere without you.”

* * *

More and more photographs showed up over the next few weeks. Most were harmless; anyone out walking could’ve snapped them. But it still unsettled the pair. It seemed like every other day there were new pictures of them released with whatever outlandish headline the source could come up with.

Someone was following them.

The worst was released on a random Tuesday. Nothing about the day would have alerted them to the chaos that awaited, which almost made things more frustrating. Why hadn’t the universe warned them not to get out of bed that day? Was that too much to ask?

The picture made the rounds through all the news outlets before any of Nicholas’s people could put a stop to it. It was grainy - most likely taken with a cell phone – and poorly lit, but there was no mistaking when it was taken. It showed Dmitry and Anya, dressed to the nines, locked in a heated embrace in their secret alcove.

Dmitry had never considered himself a violent person, but there is only one possible option as to who could’ve taken this and then released it to the media, and that person was the only one that succeeded in making his blood boil.

Anya was beside herself when she saw the picture. She almost wore holes in her socks from all of her angry pacing throughout his apartment. It was nearly impossible to get her to sit still for more than ten minutes. A small part of Dmitry wondered if she’d end up going after Gleb herself before her father’s team could pursue legal action. He managed to calm her down enough to not leave his apartment at all that day, both of them choosing to take a sick day from work. Lily’s voice held understanding when he called her. They both knew he wasn’t actually sick, but appearances would need to be kept up, especially with nosey employees at the restaurant bustling around.

The next day, they finally left the safety of his home to go grab some lunch. Dmitry figured some fresh air would do them both some good. When they returned a few hours later, however, they saw that his front door was standing wide open. He barely got out a weak attempt an explanation before Anya is on the phone, calling her father. He instructed them to wait to enter until a police officer could arrive.

Once inside, Dmitry hurried to pack a bag. They would not be staying here for a short period of time while everything was figured out. Nicholas had suggested they come stay with them, but Marie quickly intervened – _How had she found out so quickly?_ \- and wouldn’t allow them to stay anywhere else but with her. She tried using additional privacy and space as a reason, but even Nicholas knew there was no point in arguing with her.

He took stock of the things around him. Nothing really seemed out of place within his home, but he couldn’t shake the unsettling feeling. This was worse than when they first started dating and had to hide out between their two apartments. Now they weren’t even safe in their own spaces.

A car was sent to pick them up. Two men in dark suits drove them to Anya’s apartment next, so that she could collect some things as well. Her place showed no signs of forced entry, but it still felt like they’d both been violated.

In his mind, Dmitry thought perhaps this might speed up their moving process in the grand scheme of things. Maybe Nicholas and Alexandra would see it as an opportunity to disappear from whoever was so interested in them. That thought was quickly squashed, however. Nicholas (and Marie) were both very adamant that they stay with the family until the mess was resolved. The pack is stronger together, they had both said.

When they arrived at Marie’s home, they managed to keep up a positive, hopeful front, despite her eyes appraising them with suspicion. Once alone in the privacy of their own room – _Ha! More like a suite…_ \- Dmitry is the first one to break. He enveloped Anya in his arms and buried his face in her neck. He hadn’t realized he was crying until he heard Anya shushing him and gently massaging his head. He pulled back to look at her to find that she was crying freely, too.

Never did either of them expect this would be the path their journey would take them.

* * *

The first few nights at Marie’s were restless.

Eventually, though, they manage to settle into a routine of sorts. It would be heartbreaking, if Dmitry devoted enough time to think about it. He couldn’t though, for Anya’s sake and his own.

They both still managed to work, Marie’s driver assigned to taking them to and from. Anya hadn’t even put up a fight against her grandmother when this plan was announced. When they returned at the end of each day, they still made a point to cook dinner together, no matter how late it might have been.

Marie, for her part, was a gracious host. She seemed to fall more in love with Dmitry after she sampled his cooking. Anya jokingly told her Nana to find her own chef boyfriend, but there was no bite in her words. They were all just trying to navigate whatever this new reality of theirs was.

On a particularly cold Sunday evening, both Anya and Dmitry were feeling restless. They’d stuck to their routines and rarely left the house unless it meant going to work. Marie made sure the kitchen was always fully stocked, and while Dmitry was grateful for everything she had done, he found himself missing his freedom.

Marie ended up suggesting they go for a walk around the neighborhood. It wasn’t quite dark out yet and one of her security detail could go with them, but would keep a respectable distance. This was both a blessing and a curse. Dmitry’s instincts were razor sharp from his short time on the streets and then living alone for so long. Now though, he couldn’t tell if the feeling of being watched was coming from the guard following them or another source entirely.

Nevertheless, it was good to get out. The cold air was harsh against their skin, so Anya tightened her scarf to cover more of her face as they walked. Snow had started to fall as well, which almost made the city seem peaceful, despite traffic bustling around them. Their security was about half a block behind them, having managed to stay just close enough they couldn’t lose him. 

“I love the snow so much.” Anya sighed into Dmitry’s shoulder as they walked. He pulled her in tighter as they continued along the sidewalk. He mentally added the tidbit of information to his criteria for their new home. _Someday…hopefully soon._

Suddenly, a dark figure bumped into them, hard.

As they all stumbled back to gather themselves, Dmitry could see who it was.

_Gleb._

And he was holding a gun. He lifted it to point at the pair and Dmitry felt Anya freeze. He didn’t think after that. He just moved and tackled Gleb to the ground, very much aware of the gun caught between them. They wrestled with it for what seemed like an eternity. He could hear Anya crying for help and others around them shouting, but all he could focus on was the gun.

He was terrified someone could get hurt. _There were so many people around_.

There’s a deafening bang and then a blinding pain in his side. He heard Anya’s scream loudest of all. Gleb was pulled off of him then, but by who, Dmitry had no idea. Anya was on the ground in an instant, pressing something into his side with shaky hands. He was in so much pain, but he could still make out her terrified face, streaked with tears.

He locked eyes with her as she continued to apply pressure to his side.

“Stay with me, Dmitry. Come on. Keep your eyes open and talk to me.” Chaos surrounded them, but he did his best to focus on her voice. “Walk me through a recipe. Please, Dima.”

He closed his eyes, glad to know she wasn’t hurt in the scuffle. He’d been so afraid when Gleb raised the gun at her.

“You’re ok.” Relief washed over him, despite throbbing in his side.

“PLEASE, Dima. Keep your eyes open. Talk to me. I can’t lose you.” She leaned down to kiss him then. He could feel her tears fall onto his face.

“I love you, Anya.”

“Dima, I love you, too. You’re going to be alright, ok? Help is coming and you’re going to be ok and then we’re going to get out of this hell. I just need you to stay with me. You’re not allowed to leave me, you hear?”

“I love you, Anya.”

And then his world was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY. 
> 
> I would say comment...because I love them...but also...please don't hate me??
> 
> 💛💛💛


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DMITRY LIVES!!!!!!

Dmitry sat in the lawn chair along the beach at the lake house. It was a peaceful morning; he could hear the birds chirping in the trees and the occasional splash of the ducks on the lake. There was a weight on his chest and he looked down to see Anya curled up against him. He smiled as her face scrunched up and she burrowed further into his side. He adjusted the blanket so that it covered her more than him and released a sigh.

He really did love this place.

It was like any and all worries he might have had no longer existed. The only thing that mattered was Anya. They both felt so safe here. It was more home than either of their apartments had ever been.

Anya began to stir in her sleep, mumbling quietly into his chest. His arms tightened around her and kissed the top of her head. It didn’t settle her though.

Her mumbles became clearer.

“Stay with me, Dmitry.”

“Talk to me…”

That was odd. Why would he leave her? She must’ve been dreaming about something…

“Nastya…I think you’re dreaming,” he whispered into her hair. She whined in response and tightened her hand in his shirt.

“I can’t lose you…”

What on earth could she possibly be dreaming about? He tried rubbing her back, his hands moving in soothing circles, but that didn’t help either.

“…need you to stay with me…”

But then her voice was drowned out by the sound of sirens blaring. Dmitry looked around and tried to figure out where the noise was coming from, but found he couldn’t move. It was like his whole body had been turned into lead.

Anya’s weight against him was gone now, replaced with a searing pain in his side. It was so intense that he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

The lake was gone. Anya was gone. His peace was gone. Everything was black.

Sometime later, he tried to will his eyes to open again, but they fought back. He realized then how exhausted he was. His body wanted nothing more than to sleep, but is mind couldn’t stop trying to process their current situation.

_Ok. Focus._

The pain in his side had dulled some, now just a low pulsing feeling. This made it less distracting, so Dmitry could pull on his other senses. He could hear a quiet beeping in the background that he hadn’t noticed before. It was regular and rhythmic, and it almost lulled him back to sleep. There was also the sound of someone snoring farther away from him.

_Good. At least he wasn’t alone._

Perhaps he was at Vlad’s, napping on his couch. The snoring was definitely deeper than Anya’s, so that was a distinct possibility.

_Anya._

The beeping sped up a bit as everything came back to him. Gleb had found them and pulled a gun on the pair. Dmitry had tackled him in an attempt to wrestle the gun away from him and then after there was just pain and darkness. He desperately needed to find Anya and make sure she was safe. Maybe he could send Vlad to go find her; if only he could manage to open his eyes.

Something squeezed his hand and now he could feel a smaller hand delicately tangled with his fingers.

Finally, his eyes opened and the harsh light of the room almost blinded him. He gave himself a minute to adjust and then took in his surroundings. He was definitely in a hospital room. He could feel the different tubes hooked up to him and he saw a white board on the wall across the room. The date on it read December 12th, but that couldn’t be true. The night they’d gone for their walk was the 9th... That would mean he’d been out of it for nearly three days?

He moved on from the white board, not even bothering to make sense of the rest of the writing. Vlad was fast asleep in the corner (the source of the snoring), looking like he’d aged ten years since the last time Dmitry had seen him.

He looked down at his hand that had felt the squeeze and sure enough, there was Anya, also asleep, with her head resting on the edge of his bed. He returned her squeeze with a flex of his fingers. It felt good to move again. He watched with apprehension as Anya blinked awake and then seemed to realize just who held her hand. Her head whipped up to look at him and he could see tears fill her eyes.

“Dima…” she breathed. She sounded so hopeful and heartbroken at the same time.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this, Nastya.” His voice was rough and speaking wasn’t completely painless, but it was worth it to see Anya’s smile creep across her face.

“Well then stop trying to get yourself killed, you absolute idiot.” She pulled his hand that she held up to her lips and pressed a shaky kiss to his knuckles. “I was so scared, Dima.”

“I’m sorry. I just…I couldn’t let him hurt you.” His thumb wiped a few tears away from her cheek before flopping back down on the bed. The action had exhausted him. He huffed in frustration.

“Shhh. Take it easy. I’m safe. No one else was hurt…you’re a hero, Dima.” Anya brushed his hair out of his face and rested her palm against his cheek. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes.

“I guess I owed you one for saving me?” He opened his eyes again to see her face and he suspected that if he wasn’t currently laying in a hospital bed, she would’ve smacked his shoulder.

Just then, Vlad woke up and saw that Dmitry was awake. He rushed to stand at the end of the bed, his face red and eyes glassy.

“Dmitry. Did I not tell you that I have the weak heart of an old man?! Do you have any idea what kind of hell we went through when we got the call that you’d been shot? What were you thinking?!”

Dmitry sighed and smiled. It felt good to have a Vlad Lecture again.

“I’m sorry I worried you, Vlad. How is Lily?” Anya still held his hand, which kept him in the present. His body was tired though, so he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to stay awake.

“My boy, she’s ready to lock you up in a padded room where you cannot hurt yourself.” That did sound like Lily…

There was a knock at the door and a doctor and nurse walked in. They looked happily surprised to see him awake.

“Well! You gave us all quite the scare there, Mr. Sudayev. Have they given you the rundown yet?” The doctor looked to Vlad and Anya, who both shook their heads.

“He just woke up a few minutes ago, ma’am.” Anya was ever the respectful lady, but she made no move to get up from her seat next to Dmitry.

“Alright son, well you were shot in the side. Luckily, the bullet missed the important stuff, but you lost quite a bit of blood, bruised several ribs, and have a pretty bad concussion. Probably from the scuffle leading up to the shooting?” Anya nodded an affirmation for Dmitry, and he was grateful for it. While he was glad to finally be awake, his body was screaming at him to go back to sleep.

“We’re going to keep you here for a few more days, just to keep an eye on things. For now though, rest up and we’ll try some nice broth for dinner? I’m afraid you’ll need to take it easy while you heal up.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Vlad followed the woman out of the room, eager to ask a few follow-up questions. The nurse checked his vitals and made notes on his tablet and the white board.

“Don’t worry, Dmitry. The broth actually isn’t that bad. Somedays I even prefer it over the other stuff they sell in the cafeteria.” The nurse was friendly and chatted with both of them as he worked. Before he left, he informed them of the real world, bursting their sterile bubble.

“Fair warning…there’s a large family of wealthy Russian Americans in the waiting room…They’ve been asking for updates, but we can wait to send them back until you eat and get some rest. A few of them are downright terrifying though…”

Anya giggled as the nurse left. “That’ll likely be Tatya and Nana. The whole family has come every day to check for updates. I told them I’d call them when you were awake, but…you know them.” She rolled her eyes and Dmitry chuckled, then winced. Laughter apparently wasn’t good for his wounded side.

“I’ll send Vlad out to give the update when he comes back. Then we can get some nice broth in you and see how you’re feeling. Do you want to go back to sleep until then?”

Dmitry shook his head. He motioned for Anya to sit on the bed next to him. She hesitated for a second, probably worried for his side, but he just wanted to feel her next to him for a bit. Luckily, she was tiny enough to fit in the small space without disturbing his other side. She gently rested her head in the crook of his neck of shook softly with her sobs. Dmitry kissed her forehead and whispered small comforts into her hair.

“I was so scared that I had lost you, Dima.” Dmitry’s heart clenched painfully. That was exactly how he felt when he’d seen Gleb raise his gun.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve told you before you’re stuck with me. I’ll only leave when you tell me to.” Anya’s hand rested on his chest, just over his heart. “It’ll take more than some psycho with a gun to get rid of me.”

An aid came in then with his dinner and tried to hide her smile at the position she found them in. “You’re lucky it’s just your dinner. Your nurse is a forgiving type, but he won’t allow bedsharing on his watch.”

Anya sheepishly climbed off of the bed and mumbled a quiet ‘thank you’ to the aid. She winked at the pair as she dropped off the food and then left. Dmitry attempted to reach for the spoon himself but Anya stopped him with a look.

“Hmpf. If you think I’m going to let you try and do this on your own after you took a bullet for me, you’re even more stupid than I thought.” Ahh. There was his sass-pants of a girlfriend. He’d missed this side of her the last month. She gently spooned some of the steaming broth into his mouth. He felt it warm him from the inside out and immediately felt an improvement.

After his dinner was finished, Vlad came back to the room with a Styrofoam container.

“Darling, I brought you some dinner from the cafeteria. You cannot keep neglecting your own health.” He handed the meal to Anya, who glared back at him.

“Nastya…when was the last time you went home?” Her head whipped back to face him and looked guilty for the first time.

“Uh…I haven’t left yet.” At his incredulous look, she went on the defensive. “Don’t you look at me like that, Dmitry Sudayev! You were shot and unconscious for three days! I wasn’t about to leave you.”

“Well I’m awake now…so please, for me, go home. Take a shower, get some real food. Maybe try for actual sleep?” He pleaded with her to see some reason. Instead, she snorted and settled back into her seat, pointedly staring at him as she ate her dinner.

“How about this? Anya, I will stay with Dmitry while you go home and clean up. You can get whatever you might need and then come back tonight. I’ll make sure our boy doesn’t get into any trouble.” Thank goodness for Vlad, ever the negotiator. Anya narrowed her eyes at the two of them, but relented.

“Fine. But only because I know you’ll get the rest of them out there to gang up on me as well. I’ll be back in TWO hours, you hear me? If you manage to get into trouble during that time, I will kill you both with my bare hands. No one will find you, either.” Like anyone would dare to doubt her…

Anya finished her dinner and then collected her things. She kissed Dmitry, giggling against his lips when he tried to deepen it, which caused a disgusted groan from Vlad. With one last worried look at him from the door, she was gone.

He missed her already.

No sooner had she left, there was a knock on his door. Governor Romanov poked his head in and asked if he could speak with Dmitry, much to his surprise.

Vlad stood and offered the man his seat. “I’ll go call Lily. Don’t let Anya find out I left you though…I do not doubt that she would have my head, even if I left you with her father…” Then he left the two of them to speak.

Nicholas laughed at that and agreed wholeheartedly. Few knew the level of Anya’s temper quite like him. He pulled the seat up next to Dmitry’s bed and cleared his throat. Dmitry felt the nerves in his stomach threaten to consume him.

“Where to begin, where to begin?” Nicholas shook his head and rested his forearms on his legs.

“Sir?”

“I won’t take up too much of your time, Dmitry. I know you’re likely tired.” He was not wrong there. “You risked your life to save my daughter. I cannot begin to thank you enough for what you did.”

Before Dmitry could wave off his thanks – he didn’t need them. He needed Anya. – Nicholas continued speaking.

“I would also like to apologize to you. I know that if I had any other career, you would likely not be in the position you are now.” He scratched his chin thoughtfully. “Anastasia wouldn’t need to worry about going out in public. Her mother and I wouldn’t worry constantly for our children’s safety. Not that normal parents don’t worry, but few need to consider the possibilities that are very real for our family.”

“Of all of my children, Anastasia has always been the one to resent this life the most. It was never meant for her. We thought perhaps she’d adjust and settle in, but then she met you and her determination for a life away from this all became ironclad.”

Dmitry tried to apologize, but Nicholas waved him off.

“There is no need for any kind of apology. You’ve made my daughter the happiest she’s ever been. We all see it. As much as it pains us to think of her not being physically close to us, we all know now that you’d both be better off far away from this life.”

“Sir?”

“Not that you need it, but you have my and Alexandra’s full blessing to go find your own home, wherever that might be. After you recover, of course. We only ask that you keep in contact and know that you are always welcome back. And know that we would love to help with the transition in any way that we can.”

Dmitry couldn’t help the shock that showed on his face. He had…not been expecting that conversation when Nicholas entered his room.

“I…Thank you, sir. Really. I’m not sure what to say.”

“Just keep our girl happy. She looks to you like you’re the sun and stars combined.” Nicholas smiled and then leaned in. “Between you and I, we were always worried if she’d find someone brave and strong enough to match her own fiery personality. I’m just relieved she finally found that someone. Just do us all a favor and take it easy from here on out?”

Dmitry smiled at that. “I’ll do my best, sir.”

“Oh and one more thing, before I go and let you rest. She’ll likely want to tell you herself, but I thought it best to warn you.” Dmitry looked up in confusion. “My mother has property in Colorado and Washington, if you need a place to stay on your journey. Good luck attempting to decline her offer, especially given what has transpired.”

“Wouldn’t even dream of it.”

“Smart man, Mr. Sudayev. Now get some rest. I expect Anastasia to return sooner rather than later.”

Goodness, he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Marie and Anya tagged team, all of the world's problems would be solved in a day. Just saying. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment if that's your thing. 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING & STICKING WITH ME 
> 
> 💛💛💛


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie is the MVP

Anya returned before her two-hour deadline. Not that Dmitry was surprised by this. If anything, he felt a wave of relief at seeing her breeze back into the room and resuming her spot next to Dmitry. He barely had a chance to flip his hand over to offer up his palm before she snatched it in between hers.

“I missed you,” he whispered for only her to hear. Her answering smile was blinding. She lifted his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

“Missed you, too.”

Vlad cleared his throat, breaking their little moment.

“I think I’m going to head home for the evening, now that I know Dmitry’s guardian angel is back to scare off anyone.” He gathered his things and made his way to the door. “Behave while I’m gone, you two. I’ll be back in the morning with Lily.”

And then they were finally alone.

“Hmpf. I don’t know what he means by ‘guardian angel.’ If you’d never met me, Gleb wouldn’t have shot you.” Anya looked miserable as she looked anywhere but Dmitry.

“Hey.” He tugged on her hands to get her to meet his gaze. She reluctantly looked up at him and he could see the tears in her eyes. “This isn’t your fault and no one would ever think that.”

“But –”

“No buts. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and you’re stuck with me forever.” He tried to make light of the situation, but he needed Anya to know that he wasn’t going anywhere. It would take a lot more than some idiot with a gun to scare him off.

Anya was quiet for a moment and he worried she was stuck in her head. Then she squeezed his hand and with the most hopeful voice, she asked, “Forever?”

“As long as you’ll have me.” His thumb brushed her knuckles.

“Even if I want to run away with you far from this place? I can’t ask you to uproot your entire life to stay with me.” She really couldn’t see it, he realized.

“Anya, you’re my entire world. We’ve talked about leaving the city before. I was serious then and I’m still serious about it now. We’re a team.” He couldn’t imagine his life without her at this point.

“Oh, Dima…” Anya sat up so she could kiss his cheek, but he turned his head just in time to capture her lips with his. He brought his free hand up to cradle her face and attempted to deepen the kiss before a knock on the door interrupted them. Anya broke away with a dazed look and flushed as Dmitry’s nurse entered.

“Do I need to give you both the ‘No Hanky Panky’ talk? I know he’s pretty, dear, but he does still have a hole in his side and won’t be up for any _physically amorous_ activities until the doctor ok’s it.” The nurse didn’t even bother looking up from his chart as he checked Dmitry’s vitals and pain medication.

“He started it!” Anya pouted in her seat at being caught.

“I’m sure he did. He’s clearly the troublemaker in this relationship. Be that as it may, if I need to conduct regular room checks to ensure we’re all behaving, I will.” He gave a pointed look to Dmitry.

“I’ll be on my best behavior, I promise.” He’d have to be careful if he was going to convince Anya to kiss him again.

Neither Anya or the nurse looked like they believed him, but they let the matter drop.

The rest of his time in the hospital passed with intense boredom. He slept a lot, which drove him insane. He desperately wanted to get back to some kind of a normal life and his room felt stifling. Anya had caught him standing up on his own one time and then proceeded to get everyone he came in contact with to lecture him about taking it easy.

The only visitor he had that didn’t give him a stern talking to was Marie. She’d appeared in his room the day before he was to be discharged and smiled at his exasperated face.

“I take it you’re ready to go home, Dmitry?” She waved off Anya’s offer of a chair. “I won’t be long, I promise.” Marie reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope that she handed to Anya.

“Nicholas tells me you wish to leave the city as soon as you are able to.” It wasn’t a question, but she still waited for Anya to confirm this with a nod.

“In the envelope you will find directions to my two homes in both Colorado and Washington state. Keys and security codes are also included. You are welcome to stay in either as long as you’d like. Lord knows I won’t be making a trek that far west anytime soon.”

“Nana, this is –”

“Nonsense.” Marie waved Anya off again. “You are my granddaughter and I wish for nothing more than your happiness and safety. As I cannot guarantee either of those here in New York, allow me to help you with your new start.”

Anya rushed to hug Marie, tears in her eyes. Marie shushed her cries and glanced at Dmitry.

“I trust you’ll take care of each other? Perhaps stay out of trouble and let an old woman rest?”

“Yes ma’am. Thank you.” Dmitry was glad Nicholas had prepared him for this. He wasn’t sure how he would’ve reacted to such a gesture without any notice. He had no idea what the homes looked like, but knowing Marie, they’d put his shabby 1-bedroom apartment to shame.

“You saved my granddaughter’s life. There is no need to thank me, but if you must, hurry up and make an honest woman of my Anastasia. I’ve got good money riding on this.”

“ _NANA!_ ”

“I’m only joking, shvibzik. I would never do that to you.” If Marie winked at Dmitry on her way out, they’re just lucky Anya didn’t notice.

* * *

When Dmitry was finally cleared to leave the hospital – after another pointed lecture from both his nurse and doctor about certain activities being off-limits – he couldn’t help but vibrate with excitement.

They’d already planned it all out. Nicholas and Alexandra would leave through the main entrance, fielding the reporters and photographers that had set up camp to get a glimpse of the newly famous ‘hero.’ Anya and Dmitry would then be ushered out the back where her father’s security detail was waiting with a car to take them home.

His side ached in protest at the new movements he put it through, but otherwise he felt great. Anya had been coaching him through laps around his hospital floor, but it would be some time before he would be able to go for runs again.

They were dropped off at Marie’s apartment and Anya helped him inside to the elevator. Nicholas had assured them they could go back to their respective apartments soon, but for now it was agreed upon that Marie’s would be the best place to stay while they sorted through plans.

It felt good to be back in a normal bed. Especially considering now he could have Anya next to him without worrying about an angry nurse storming in. She was reluctant at first to lay next to him. They weren’t exactly skilled at keeping their distance in bed and she refused to aggravate his side.

“Anya, I relax better when you’re here and you know it. Now calm down and come cuddle. We’ll be careful.”

Conceding defeat, Anya crawled in next to him and curled against his good side.

Just as sleep started to claim them, one of Marie’s staff knocked on their door to let them know a delivery had arrived. Apparently his coworkers at the restaurant had sent over dinner for them, which Anya thought was very sweet. He couldn’t help but stare longingly at all the solid food that Anya got to enjoy. Someone – most likely Lily – made sure to include some tomato soup for him. He snuck a piece of bread from the bag without Anya noticing, but Marie caught him. She tsked but nodded at him to continue and then engaged in conversation with Anya, effectively distracting her while Dmitry ate.

Marie had informed them that the family would be over the next day for brunch so that Dmitry wouldn’t have to leave the house. Everyone would be making the trip, so it would be a full house. Anya seemed annoyed at having to share Dmitry with her family, which had him laughing as much as he was able.

“What are you going to do when you’ve finally reached your Dmitry limit?” He was teasing, but it was still a thought at the back of his mind. What if they packed up and moved across the country, only for her to grow tired of him and resent everything?

“I’m not even going to entertain that question, Dmitry.” He couldn’t see her face, but he guessed she was rolling her eyes at him.

“Humor me. I’m injured and vulnerable.”

“I’m not going to say it’s going to be smooth sailing for the rest of our lives, Dmitry. We both know we’re too stubborn to never butt heads. But we’re also so stubborn we’re never going to give up on each other. So just accept that you’re it for me.”

It wasn’t the most romantic declaration they’d made to each other, and he doubted anyone would ever write of a love quite like theirs, but it was enough for him.

Later, as they tried to find sleep in that giant bed, Anya reassured him once more.

“We’re going to be ok, alright, Dima?” Her voice was quiet against his neck. He almost didn’t hear her.

“Of course we are. Love you, Nastya.” He kissed her hair and ran his hand up her arm.

“Love you too, Dima.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lololol "he doubted anyone would ever write of a love quite like theirs" I AM SO FREAKING FUNNY. (or I've lost my mind)
> 
> Comment what you think below! Thank you for reading 💛💛💛


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

They didn't rush their move, all things considered. If Anya had it her way, they’d have left the very next day. Luckily, Dmitry was able to point out they needed to figure out logistics before they began a cross-country move.

If he used his recovery to persuade her…well, he wasn’t opposed to playing a bit dirty. He supposed one of the perks to having a physical therapist as a girlfriend was that he didn’t have to travel for his treatment. Anya quickly discovered she could get him to do what she wanted during sessions with the promise of a kiss for his reward.

He was a man of simple needs, really.

While Dmitry started to regain his strength, they both worked on pairing down their belongings. They’d both acquired quite a bit of stuff over the years and honestly, the idea of having to pack most of it to take with them gave him hives. They sold what they could – gas money, he assured Anya – and donated anything else that was deemed non-essential for the trip.

Three months after the chaos of December, they’ve packed up Anya’s car and a small trailer with their whole lives. They’d said their goodbyes the night before at a completely unnecessary party held by Anya’s grandmother. Those Romanovs and their parties…

Vlad and Lily came to see them off today. He hadn’t been expecting the tears, but there wasn’t a dry eye between the four of them. He hugged Vlad tightly and promised to call whenever they stopped along the way. Lily had Anya’s face clasped in her hands as she whispered her own goodbyes. Whatever she was saying caused Anya to cry even harder and throw her arms around the older woman. He made a mental note to ask her later what exactly was said.

And then they were off.

He held Anya’s hand and squeezed reassuringly as the New York City skyline disappeared behind them. She lifted their joined hands to kiss his knuckles as she navigated the traffic. They’d bickered back and forth over who would drive first, but Anya had won out, telling him he could practice his driving skills when they weren’t in as heavy of traffic.

They took their time, heading west. Anya loved to explore the new places they drove through and Dmitry was just eager to go along and experience the world. They’d made a list of to-dos’ before leaving New York and their camera storages were almost completely full by the time they reached Marie’s home in Colorado.

Nana had apparently made arrangements ahead of time for their arrival and Anya couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her grandmother’s antics.

“There really is no point in fighting her, Dima.” Anya wrapped her arms around him from behind and let out a sigh of relief as they took in their new temporary home.

Dmitry couldn’t help but agree, but he inhaled sharply when Anya hugged him, worried she’d feel the small box in his pocket…

Marie had given him strict instructions, after all.

Anya mistook his inhale for pain and then proceeded to fret over him for the next hour. He tried to assure her that he was fine and that it had just surprised him, but she still demanded he strip from the waist up so she could “get a better look.”

* * *

Dmitry would be alright staying in Colorado, if Anya asked him to. Aside from the towering mountains in their backyard, it had a similar feel to the lake house that held so many positive memories for the two of them.

He voiced his thoughts to Anya one night after dinner as they took a short stroll around Marie’s property. He’d never really thought he’d be the outdoorsy type, but it really suited him. He felt so at ease without the near constant car honking and sirens blaring.

“I do like it here, too, but do you think you’d want to stay here in the winter when there’s three feet of snow on the ground?” Anya bumped her hip into his and he once again worried she’d feel something off…He never went anywhere without it now; too afraid he’d miss the perfect opportunity to ask.

“I thought you liked snow, Nastya?” She’d said as much, right before their run in with Gleb.

“I do, but I like a nice snow globe effect. I don’t need to feel like I’m living in Antarctica. Although I wouldn’t mind getting snowed in with you, Dima.”

Now that got his attention. “Perhaps I’d made my opinion of snow too early. Let’s live where we always get snowed in.”

Anya’s laugh rebounded off the trees around them and then he hauled her over his shoulder to carry her back to the house.

“DMITRY! Put me down! You shouldn’t be doing heavy lifting!”

“You weigh about as much as my pillow, Nastya. Besides, my doctor cleared me to resume my _physically amorous_ activities before we left. Didn’t I tell you?” He swatted her ass and set her down on the porch.

“You did _not_. How could you keep such an update from your physical therapist?” A teasing Anya might’ve been his favorite Anya.

“I’m so sorry. Does this change your exercise plan for me?” _Goodness_ , he hoped so.

“Oh it changes _everything_. Now get inside and take your clothes off.”

“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

They finally decided to move on with their journey and said goodbye to the home in Colorado. It would always be a place they could come back to, Anya reminded him. Marie had told them as much before they’d left as well, so it didn’t feel too heart-wrenching.

Dmitry couldn’t help but notice the excitement that settled in his stomach as they approached Seattle. They’d dreamed and discussed this for so long, it almost didn’t feel real to finally be here.

Marie’s home sat just outside the city. It’s an older, pale yellow two-story and when Anya looks up at it, her own eyes filled with amazement and determination. She turned to face him, tears threatening to spill over.

“We made it, Dima.”

He kissed her forehead, words stuck in his throat.

They settled in to life in Seattle with relative ease. It was comforting to be back in a large city again, but they were far enough removed from the downtown – and Seattle was no NYC – that it was easy to develop new routines. Anya quickly found work at a local PT clinic and Dmitry finally found a restaurant GM willing to take a chance on him.

Their days were long and filled with new adventures. He’d come home exhausted, smelling distinctly of garlic, but always made sure to bring with him a peace offering of warm bread. Anya loved to wait up for him to get home – to see him, not the bread, she’d argue – and hear all about his day. She’d work her magic on his back and shoulders before dragging him off to shower and go to bed.

Dmitry still carried the small box with him everywhere, his patience with waiting for the perfect moment waning with each day.

He gave up on waiting, finally, one morning when they were making breakfast together. Anya had somehow managed to get flour everywhere and they’re both laughing uncontrollably after a pancake ended up stuck to the ceiling. Her face was flushed with her excitement and his heart screamed _Now! Now! Do it now!_ so he pulled her into his arms before she could go get the step ladder to take care of their mess. Anya looked up at him curiously as he reached into his pocket for the velvet box. He held it up between them and watched eagerly as recognition dawned on Anya’s face.

“Dima…” It might’ve been a warning, but he’d long since given up on heeding her warnings.

“Nastya. Marry me?” He snapped open the box to reveal a simple gold band with a single diamond twinkling back at her.

Instead of answering him, Anya threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard enough the ring box fell from his hands. He stooped to pick her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They broke after a beat and he couldn’t help but think this was the perfect moment.

“So…is that a yes?”

Anya rolled her eyes, but kissed him again, briefly.

“Yes, you idiot. Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started months ago as just a random one-shot idea that wouldn't stop bugging me. It's now my largest story that I've written. This particular universe has wormed it's way into my heart and it's very bittersweet to finish it off. I do have several one-shots in this universe planned, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me - and staying patient the last month or so as I got distracted by other fics! 
> 
> 💛💛💛


End file.
